Once Upon A Rebellion
by Caro June
Summary: Chewie & Han and a team are sent on a dangerous mission to the world of Tal-Edonn to try and retrieve a missing shuttle and crew after receiving a distress signal. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1  The Dance

**Once Upon A Rebellion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the ****Star Wars**** Universe, nor do I make any money while I'm amusing myself with them. I only claim the rights to any new characters that are products of my own imagination; however they can be borrowed by others if you ask nicely.**

**I know it has been a rather long time since I posted a story, but life has a way of getting in the way of my writing. And since I seem to suffer from starting stories and struggling to finish them in a timely manner, I didn't want to post too soon, even though I had started this one before finishing the last one.**

**Therefore, I am happy to report I have already completed all but the last chapter or two of this one. By the time I am finished posting what I have written (13 chapters so far), I will have the rest done – I promise! **

**As with all writers, or at least the honest ones, I crave reviews and they definitely encourage me to write and post faster. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy "Once Upon A Rebellion."**

**Rating: M (for limited language and violence)**

**Summary: **

Chewie & Han and a team are sent on a dangerous mission to the world of Tal-Edonn to try and retrieve a missing shuttle and crew after receiving a distress signal. The missing shuttle was piloted by one of Han's close friends and was carrying valuable information – vital to the survival of the rebel alliance.

When the team arrives, they find more than they bargained for, and Han is injured when a saboteur is discovered among their own crew. Luke and Leia volunteer to be part of the rescue mission and go after their friends.

The story will feature Han, Leia, Luke, Chewbacca, Wedge Antilles and a few of my own characters. It brings back Colm Jeffries and Jenina (who are now married) from my first story – _The Way It Should Be. _It is not necessary to read that story first to understand this one, but the background on the Jeffries might be somewhat helpful. There are also references pertaining to my other story, _Going Solo, _should you care to read it first.

_Author's Note: This story starts off very light hearted – and possibly a little out of character, at least for Han Solo's temperament. However, since my stories are hurt/comfort and tend to be a little dark, at least emotionally, I thought it would be fun to show a lighter side to my favorite hero. I hope you enjoy._

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 1**_

_**The Dance**_

For once, Han Solo was at peace with his world. He, Luke and Chewie, his life bonded Wookie partner, had recently returned on his ship, the Millennium Falcon from an uncharacteristically completely successful mission. They had escorted some VIPs, including the beautiful Princess and Rebel Alliance Leader, Leia Organa, to a meeting on a world of some importance—known simply as GIS IV, that had just decided to join the rebellion. Even her "High and Mightiness" as Han often referred to the Princess, had returned in a good mood, elated at the assistance their new allies were going to offer them. They had also been able to pick up cargo at several stops on their way back to base, and Solo's ship was full to the brim of all kinds of goods. Several people had come by to offer congratulations and to help unload the ship.

What had started as a work group had quickly turned into a rare, upbeat get-together of people that Solo at least didn't hate, and in fact, if he'd admit it, actually enjoyed being with. The spontaneous party had been getting more and more rowdy as folks had drawn together near the ship, taking some much needed time to just talk, laugh and of course, drink Corellian Ale that Chewie had happily unloaded and started serving. Food had almost magically appeared, and Solo had watched all of the goings-on with a lighthearted smile that Chewbacca didn't often see on his human friend's face.

After awhile, Han had even deigned to stop acting like he didn't care about anyone, and was at that very moment whirling a decidedly undignified appearing Princess Leia around in an impromptu dance. Luke, Wedge and several other Rogue pilots looked on, encouraging the two leaders by clapping in time with the music someone was playing on an old fashioned fiddle, and calling out suggestions for ever more intricate dance steps.

Never one to walk away from a challenge, or in this case, dance away from one, Han pulled the beautiful, if breathless Senator closer into his embrace, and with a wicked grin on his handsome face, whispered something into her ear. Smiling up at him in delight, Leia nodded enthusiastically and before anyone knew what was happening, the two of them clasped hands and in a full-out run, disappeared up the open ramp into the Falcon. Much giggling and laugher rang out from inside the famous ship, to the delight of all of those listening, but no one tried to go and see what the mysterious pair was up to. Truthfully, all of those watching were simply pleased to see two people they liked and respected getting a few minutes to relax and have a little fun together. Though the Princess and her Pirate (as some were wont to call them behind their backs) were considered a couple by many on the base, none would dare to mention that to their faces.

Finally, there was a loud banging from inside the Falcon and Han Solo's baritone voice rang out, his tone ridiculous and serious all at the same time. "Hear Ye! Hear Ye!" he shouted, sounding for all the world like one of the pompous bigwigs he usually made fun of. "Now appearing for your viewing pleasure, we present…" and here he dropped his voice dramatically: "Drum roll, please!"

Wedge Antilles, fellow Corellian and ultimate party-goer, immediately jumped up and grabbing a couple of tongs from one of the serving bowls, began making a passable drum roll-sounding noise on the nearest keg of ale

"Thank you!" Solo's voice continued. "Uhh-hemmm. As I was saying, for your great viewing pleasure, we present—The Pirate and The Princess!" And with that, a very different looking couple descended the ramp from the one that had run up it a short time earlier.

Laughter rang out, accompanied by hoots and whistles and not a few cat calls. "Yowza! Yowza!" Wedge whooped—fascinated with what his eyes could hardly believe. Leia, with her head held high and a particularly devilish grin on her lovely features swaggered a few feet down the ramp, dressed in absolutely outlandish clothes. Even though the striped pants were rolled almost to her knees, and her lean legs disappeared into a pair of black hip boots, still she managed to carry off the role of swashbuckling pirate admirably. She had on a white, silky shirt, open almost to her navel (that lovely piece of her anatomy being adequately covered by some flashy gold netting, much to the disappointment of all the males present), and a bright blue sash tied around her slim waist. An absurd looking sword the two of them had obviously manufactured out of cardboard and fake jewels was strapped to her side. Her outfit was completed by a pirate's red and black head wrap, and an eye patch.

If the laughter greeting Leia was loud, it was deafening when the crowd caught sight of the man mincing his way down the ramp behind the Princess. Han had somehow managed to squeeze into a gown of "unusual" beauty. It obviously had never belonged to Leia, since the much larger Corellian couldn't possibly have gotten into anything the diminutive Princess had ever worn. The gown was a gaudy red color, and Han had pulled at the top until it had a rather strange off the shoulder look. He had even managed to push most of his feet into high heels, and had slit the gown up the side, revealing a leg, that if not shapely, was at least hairy. He kept grabbing at a slippery silvery shawl that was draped, in what Luke supposed was intended to be an alluring fashion, around his broad shoulders. A cardboard crown, obviously made from the same material as Leia's sword, adorned his head.

His "bosom" was stuffed with some sort of crinkly paper and it added to the hilarity when Han stopped, peered down at his chest and putting a finger to his lips, which were outlined with bright red lipstick, stage whispered "Shhhhh! Quiet in there you two!" At the additional cat calls greeting that maneuver, Han raised his eyes, which were heavily made up with blue eye shadow and batted his lashes. In a high squeaky voice, he called out "Oh you boys! You just can't keep your eyes off me, can you?"

At that, Leia who had reached the bottom of the ramp, turned and extended her hand to the rather brawny Princess who was struggling not to fall out of his shoes, and said in a deep and sultry voice, "Princess Solo, might I have the honor of this next dance?" as she bowed in Han's direction. He managed the last few steps off the ramp without falling and giving a passable curtsy, extended his hand for Leia to kiss, and simpered at her, "Oh, really! I shouldn't dance with a mean old Pirate like you, but just this once."

Luke's eyes were streaming tears while he tried to gulp in breaths between his bouts of laugher. Grasping his sides he doubled over, trying not to fall to his knees. He couldn't remember ever laughing so hard before in his life. He turned his head toward the stunned fiddle player and gasped out, "Quickly, Maestro! A Waltz, if you please."

At that the astounded man shook his head, placed the instrument under his chin, drew the bow across the strings and began the strains of a haunting melody. Bowing toward Solo again, Leia then took him in her arms and began leading him around in a parody of a smooth dance. Still giggling, she gazed at the grinning Corellian and whispered, "Bet they didn't expect that, did they?" Solo couldn't stop snickering and pulled Leia a little closer. "Nope, and now maybe they'll stop calling us that, 'ya think?" He and Leia had, of course, known about the whispers that often followed them. Both of them pretended disgust at being referred to as the "Princess and Her Pirate" or "The Pirate and His Princess," depending on whom was doing the talking, but neither of them had ever corrected anyone. Leia just shrugged, and abandoning her more masculine role of the pirate, laid her head against Han's shoulder and closed her eyes, swaying in time to the music. Han, never one to miss an opportunity, kicked his shoes off and tightened his arms around her.

Suddenly the background seemed to recede and it was just the two of them, lost in an age old rhythm of dance. For a singular moment in time, nothing else existed. Leia thought back to the mission before this last one, where Han had been so badly injured on Avaya and had almost lost his arm, as well as his life in the process._(See "Going Solo" for back story regarding that mission.)_ She shuddered slightly as she remembered how close they had come to losing the Captain. Leia had finally begun to face her feelings for the man during that harrowing experience and with a sigh, she allowed herself to give in to those same feelings, for just a little while, that now caused her heart to speed up. Han smiled contentedly, not really analyzing what he was feeling, only knowing that nothing in his life had ever felt so right as having the beautiful Princess in his arms did.

Those watching went from laughing, and clapping, to snickering and chuckling, and finally to silence, watching the two dance as though they were alone in the universe. In spite of their outrageous costumes, there was somehow a dignity and a poignancy about them that made the women in attendance sigh with the romance of it. The men started ducking their heads and clearing their throats, not quite sure how things had gone from hilarity to seriousness in so short a time. Most of them realized that while they were all in peril for the sake of the rebellion, none had risked more than the two who remained lost in the moment. A last few notes were drawn out by the fiddle player, and then everything was hushed.

Oblivious, and clearly still hearing their own music, the two kept up the dance for a few precious moments more, then suddenly the deafening quiet seemed to penetrate their awareness. Han reluctantly stopped dancing, pulled Leia into a quick hug, and whispered, "We'd better make this look good, or we're gonna' get laughed out of the Rebellion." Ever a good sport, Leia stepped back, lowered her voice again and called out clearly, "Thank you, your highness. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another princess to go rescue." Bowing to the delight of the crowd that was now stamping their feet and whistling again, the two clasped hands and once again darted up the ramp of the Falcon.

Toward the back of the crowd, no one noticed one man hovering in the shadows, glaring at the pair. His gaze softened slightly as his eyes rested on Leia's retreating form, but his face grew hard as steel as he focused intently on her escort. He waited a few moments, his dark thoughts chasing themselves around in his head, and then disappeared into the dimness of the corridor before he could call any attention to himself.

Gradually, things returned to normal and when Han and Leia came out a bit later, dressed in their regular clothes, not one person bothered to mention to Leia that she had a smudge of lipstick across her forehead, where it was obvious Han had brushed his lips.

Soon talk turned again to the recent mission, and Leia became all business once more. Lounging casually a ways behind her, Han listened as she summed things up for General Carl Riekan, who had been away when they had returned. On seeing what was going on upon his arrival, he had good-naturedly joined in the celebration and had been on the fringe of the crowd when the two had entertained everyone with their antics. Rieken knew Leia was way too young to have so much responsibility and was more than pleased that she had had the chance to relax and just have fun for a few moments. He was one of the few among high command that did not view the Corellian as a threat to the Alderanian Princess, but rather as someone she desperately needed in her life.

Eventually, the ship was unloaded, and all the items sorted and distributed. The clothes the two had worn had been part of a donation from the new alliance world, to be given to "those in need." Han wasn't sure who might be in need of such items, but was exceedingly glad they had been available. Although he generally wouldn't stand for looking so silly in front of anyone, he had seen an opportunity to give the woman he respected like no other a little time of fun—the chance to be frivolous and play dress up, and he had jumped at it. If those particular items of clothing didn't make it into the donation barrel, but instead were stored in one of the bins in his personal cabin on board the Falcon, well, he figured no one needed to know about that.

After their ship was put to rights, Solo and Chewbacca wandered into the pilot's lounge. It wasn't long until the gossip turned to an upcoming mission. Solo was determined to ignore it, having just returned from several in quick succession. He knew he was putting off doing what needed doing—paying back Jabba the Hutt, and therefore leaving himself open to every bounty hunter intent on collecting the death marks out on him, but so far he just hadn't found a good time to do that. And when he was being honest with himself, he knew he didn't want to leave.

That thought had surprised him more than once, but at least he was accepting it now. He just didn't like thinking about what it meant. Putting up with the good natured teasing about his clowning around from earlier, he talked quietly to a couple of the pilots about certain maneuvers they had been trying out, giving pointers and listening to new ideas.

A short while later, while stifling a yawn, he finally decided to call it a day. He was tired and was looking forward to a good night's sleep in his bunk. He only wished he could talk a certain Princess into sharing it with him. Ruefully shaking his head, he knew he had about as much chance of that happening as Chewie did of flying without a ship. Waving at Luke and Wedge, he and the Wookie went back to the ship and turned in.

It could have only been a couple of hours later when a hand was shaking him awake. Han sat upright, reaching for his blaster before realizing it was Chewbacca who had wakened him. "Yeah?" he scratched his head and yawned again. "What is it?" He came instantly awake when he focused on what the Wookie was telling him. "How long have they been missing? Who's going after them? When do we leave?"


	2. Chapter 2  Rescue Team 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the ****Star Wars**** Universe, nor do I make any money while I'm amusing myself with them. **

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 2**_

_**Rescue Team 1**_

About 30 minutes later, Solo, Chewbacca, the Princess, Luke, Wedge Antilles and a few other high level pilots were gathered in the area known as High Command. Han listened quietly as the updates came in. He had known there was a mission to Tal-Edonn going on simultaneously with the one they had just returned from, but other than that, he didn't know much about it. Han tried to make sure he was attached to any mission Leia and/or Luke were involved with, wanting to keep an eye on the young pair. However, he had made special note of the one being discussed now, simply because the pilot in charge was a friend—a close friend, and Han would be the first to admit he didn't have too many of those. According to what General Rieken was saying about the mission, there had been regular contact throughout the flight on the way to the planet, until about two hours earlier, when a weak distress signal had arrived. After that, there had been no further contact.

The Captain of the Millennium Falcon tuned out when the discussion turned to technicalities he didn't really care about and he thought about the young man who was piloting the mission. Solo had been with the rebellion for about six or eight months when he had noticed a new recruit, a very green pilot from Corellia. Always interested in anyone from his home planet, he had struck up a conversation when they had returned from a training mission. The kid, as Han tended to think of anyone younger than himself, was a good pilot; he had all the right instincts. In fact, Solo soon began comparing him with Luke Skywalker, whom he also found himself mentoring, whether he wanted to or not. Aiken Hugik was almost as good as Skywalker, though he lacked a certain something that if Han had been honest with himself, he would have attributed to the force Luke was always spouting off about.

Before long, if Han wasn't involved with something else, he started spending much of his spare time with Aiken, and soon had the younger Corellian helping him on his ship, all the while giving him hints on piloting that he hoped might one day help to save the kid's life. As far as Aiken was concerned, being able to hang out with Captain Solo and therefore with both Skywalker and occasionally Princess Organa herself, was a dream come true. Aiken had quickly gotten over his initial wariness of Solo's giant co-pilot and was on great terms with the Wookie as well. He was well aware that all of the time Solo spent with him had increased his stature with the other pilots, and soon even High Command took notice of him and began sending him on more than routine missions.

It was on just such a mission Aiken had gone on this time; the pilot of a shuttle sent to a contact on a world that was exactly the sort the Rebellion counted on. Tal-Edonn was a smaller world, but one that had become rich because of its mining colonies. Because it had a great defense system and its government was adept at playing the political games so necessary to survive in a galaxy being run by the Empire, so far it had remained more or less neutral in the struggle for independence. At least, as far as the Empire was concerned, it was neutral.

However, some months ago, Leia herself had been contacted by the Vice-Comptroller, Klaskan Laungle, the second highest ranking member of Tal-Edonn's parliament. They had seen too much evidence of what happened to worlds that didn't stand up to the Empire and had quietly begun supporting the Alliance, walking a dangerous political tightrope. Negotiations had begun to provide the Rebellion with some valuable resources from their mining colonies, as well as information about the security systems of several worlds in their system that High Command had on a short list of possible places to move to, should that become necessary. They had been situated at their current base for long enough that everyone knew a move was probably coming sooner rather than later.

Aiken had been chosen to pilot the shuttle of a crew that was going in on a fast reconnaissance and retrieval mission to a less populated area of Tal-Edonn. He was to fly several covert operations, and after the last one, would pick up two passengers; one being Vice-Comptroller Klaskan Laungle himself, who was coming to meet with High Command and was expected to provide information that could prove to be vital to the Alliance's continued existence, if they had to make another fast relocation. The other was his personal assistant, Dallran Randn. Klaskan was also bringing a great amount of credits to help with the finances of the Rebellion, which Han knew first hand was needed as much as anything. He had lost track of how often he had found himself footing the repair bills for the Falcon after a mission had gotten her all shot up again.

With a snort, thinking about the last time he and Chewie, with a lot of help from Aiken, had finished repairs just in time to be sent out again, he brought his mind back to the meeting at hand. Hearing them still going on about all the different reasons they should or shouldn't mount a rescue operation, he'd had enough.

All were startled, except perhaps Skywalker, when the very irritated Captain followed the snort with a rude expression and stood to his feet. "Bantha shi…crap," he managed to change his word after a glare from the regal looking Princess who sat nearest him. "Let's stop arguing and just go get them."

To Solo's amazement, after a moment of stunned silence (though Luke privately wondered why anyone was surprised by the Pilot's outbursts anymore), Rieken gave a sharp nod and said, "As usual, Solo, you've managed to cut to the chase. Would you lead the team that investigates their disappearance?"

"Now you're talkin'." The pilot was nodding, even as he turned to Chewbacca. "Is she ready?" he asked in an undertone, meaning of course, his recalcitrant ship. Chewie thought for a moment and nodded, though he didn't look too convinced. "_She's ready. More or less. At least she didn't get banged up too much last time out._" There was a loud sniff from Aubie Simek, a newer member of the Alliance High Command. No one except Wedge Antilles heard him mutter, "As if that piece of trash was good for anything." Wedge filed the comment away, meaning to mention it to Han at a more opportune moment. Right now, he felt it wasn't in anyone's best interests to point out the obvious distain Simek felt for Solo's choice of transportation.

Luke and Leia were already getting to their feet, obviously intent on being part of the rescue mission. At the look Rieken sent their way, Luke sat back down and the Princess raised her eyebrows, even as she folded her arms, looking almost as stubborn as the Corellian did when he assumed that pose.

Rieken sighed. "Now look, Leia, Luke, I know you want to go. But I need you both here." He turned first toward the Alderanian. "Leia, that contingent from GIS-IV is arriving tomorrow and you promised to meet with them. You know one of the only reasons they agreed to join us is because of your offer to be personally involved in the transition process." Changing direction, he looked toward the young moisture farmer turned pilot. "And Skywalker, you're leading most of Red Squadron on that training mission, or have you forgotten?" Luke managed to look disappointed, excited and abashed all at the same time. Leia slowly sat back down, realizing she had little choice in the matter.

It seemed like everyone began talking at once after that, planning the rescue mission. Chewbacca mostly sat back and listened, knowing that Captain Solo would negotiate until he felt he had not only the best of the available crew members to take along, but would somehow manage to take his beloved ship as well. So it was much to his surprise when he heard Han agree to pilot one of the Alliance's undersized Cruiser Class ships, a version similar to the Falcon, but smaller, though almost as powerful, known as a JT 290 Star/Quad—and usually just called a 'Squad.

When Chewie raised his eyebrows, his incredulous look directed at his life bonded partner, Solo just shrugged his shoulders and murmured. "I da' know pal, I just got a bad feeling about taking her on this one. Like maybe she isn't quite up to speed yet; we never did figure out why the Classen Dampners keep goin' offline. I just don't want to risk her." Chewie started to argue, but clamped his jaws closed when he caught the look Solo gave first him, then Simek.

Rieken included the Wookie in his comments as he addressed Solo. "So, Captain, you think a smaller team is better then? The mission Hugik and the others were on is of vital importance; if we need to send a larger team, we will. It would take some reshuffling of assets, but it could be done."

Because Rieken was one of the few members of High Command Han respected, probably the only one, in fact, with the obvious exception of the Princess, he gave serious consideration to the General's words. But slowly he shook his head and drawled his response. "Noooo, General. In this case I think the fewer we send in, the better. If it was a trap, we don't want to either risk too many additional resources, or tip them off too early. Aiken is a good pilot, my guess is the shuttle is down, but not completely destroyed. That would explain the delay in sending the signal. They may be injured or in hiding."

More general discussion followed, and finally Solo was able to leave the command center and start assembling his team. He and Chewie discussed the available personnel, with a lot of input from both the Princess and Skywalker. Eventually a team including a doctor, Antilles, Colm and Jenina Jeffries, _(see "The Way It Should Be" for introduction to these two characters)_ and much to everyone's surprise, Aubie Simek were ready to leave. There were a few other technicians included, but overall the rescue party remained small.

Another member that surprised some was the addition of Fuzia, a non human who was an absolute wizard with technology. Fuzia was a member of a race that no one, including himself, was sure where originated. He was almost as short as Leia and had a fairly standard humanoid appearance, with the rather notable exception of a third ear. Most everyone had gradually adjusted to the location of his extra ear, right above his right ear. Han had been quite startled the first time he'd run into Fuzia, and not being the most tactful being in the universe, had asked the little guy about it. Fuzia had appreciated the frank approach, not being someone of high emotion, and from there, while they'd not become exactly best friends, they were at least comfortable around each other. Han found him to be quite dependable. Not having any idea what they were heading into, he decided to ask him along on the mission. Fuzia had been more than happy to acquiesce, since he'd felt rather planet bound for some time.

It was less than 12 hours later when they were finally ready to leave for Tal-Edonn. To Han, it had seemed like forever, but in reality, getting everyone together in such a short time with all the essential supplies was nothing short of miraculous. Even Solo knew that, despite his grumbling about taking too much time. He also knew that without the Princess' personal hands-on approach, they would have been waiting at least another 12 hours before lifting off.


	3. Chapter 3  The Crash

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the ****Star Wars**** Universe, nor do I make any money while I'm amusing myself with them. **

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 3**_

_**The Crash**_

As the little 'Squad cleared the take off area and headed for open space, with Solo at the pilot's console and Wedge serving as co-pilot, Han thought back to their hurried goodbyes. After the flurry of activity, he had been sitting in the pilot's chair, running through the check list one more time, when he'd heard Leia's quick footsteps come up the ramp and down the short corridor. So he'd had time to turn around, lace his fingers behind his head and manage to look unconcerned as she hurried into the cockpit. He'd had every intention of finding her before they actually took off, but was more than pleased that she had come after him. Until she opened her mouth, that is.

"Captain." Leia could put more irritation into one word than anyone he knew. "Just what did you think you were doing?" She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and glared at him. At a loss, Han glanced around, trying to draw inspiration from the rather sparse cockpit area and finally gave up and shrugged. "Ah, I dunno. Maybe getting ready to take off? What. . .?" but before he could finish his sentence, Leia shook her head, obvious exasperation written all over her face. "When did you plan to come and present your final plans to high command? We've been waiting for you for over 45 minutes."

"Oh," Han replied flatly. "Is that all?" He glared right back at the frustrated woman in front of him, and shrugged again. "I didn't. I already told 'em all they need to know. We're gonna' go in, figure out what's wrong, rescue Aiken and the others, and come back. What else do they need from me?" And Han turned back to the console, continuing with his pre-flight check. He refused to let the disappointment he felt that Leia had only come to chew him out on behalf of the council, rather than to say goodbye, get to him. At least that was what he told himself.

Leia shook her head, sighed again, and turned to leave. "It figures," she muttered. "Just when I think there's some hope for you." Han couldn't let that pass and bolted out of the pilot's seat, grabbing Leia by her shoulder and spinning her around. "That's it?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "You're not even going to say goodbye? We might not come back this time and all you care about is whether or not I reported my every little move to high command?"

Leia had frozen at his touch and now raised her beautiful eyes to his. "You're coming back, Han, I won't have it any other way." With another sigh, her shoulders slumped slightly and to his surprise, she leaned into him. "Go on," she said softly, "finish your checklist and get out of here. Go get them back—I'll let the council know everything is in order." Han's arms automatically dropped from her shoulders and went around her, pulling her a little closer. "I'm sorry, Leia," he surprised himself by saying. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. But you know how those old guys irritate me."

Leia nodded, and Han could see just a hint of a smile on her lips. "I know," she said, "and I'll tell them you left your report with me; although I don't know that I'll mention the 'old guys' part." They stood quietly for a moment more, then with another sigh, Han leaned down and quickly brushed his lips across her forehead. "Take care of yourself, Princess and don't let anyone mess with you. I'll be back before you know it."

Han wouldn't have admitted it to just anyone, but he knew their relationship had changed after the last mission. They were both a little nicer to each other, most of the time, and just enjoyed doing things together. The sparks still flew between them with great regularity, but there was no denying a softening from both of them. Leia ducked her head, until the top of it was tucked in just under Han's chin. She got her emotions under control, and then looked up with a full smile this time. "I'll keep that in mind. Try to come back in once piece this time, ok? I've gotten kind of used to having you around."

With that, she disengaged herself from Han's arms and left the cockpit, stopping just once at the door. Han was standing where she had left him, a kind of silly grin on his face. "Be careful Han, please?" she whispered. He just nodded and raised a hand to wave at her.

Leia left and went straight to her quarters. She allowed herself a moment to worry, and indulged in the one comfort she had kept since leaving Alderan as a Senator. Picking up her old Meer Cat, she noted he had new patches of fur missing. "Ok, Sam," she said, burying her face in his soft coat, "what have you been doing this time? Once of these days, you're going to lose that battle with Carl's canine." When Sam wasn't locked in her quarters, he roamed the base freely and was known for getting into scraps with animals much larger than himself. Leia had had him since she was 11 and took him with her whenever possible. She had had him tucked away on that fateful day when Alderan had been destroyed, in a friend's quarters. She had retrieved him shortly after moving to this base and pampered herself on this one personal issue only. Sighing, she whispered, "Oh Sam. How can I miss him already? He hasn't even left yet."

Han brought his mind back to the present and checked with Wedge. "Everything ready for the jump to hyperspace?" At Wedge's nod, Han gently pulled back on the lever, and announced, "Light speed in 3-2-1 – Now." The lines of regular space elongated around them and with a flash they entered hyperspace. After checking the instruments, Han got up. "Think I'll go back and talk things over with Chewie. Call me if you need anything." Wedge just nodded and returned to his calculations.

Han and Chewie spent the next several hours sitting in the lounge area, which was similar to the Falcon's galley, but much smaller, and minus the holo chess table. They discussed every feasible scenario for the disappearance of Aiken's ship, and tried to anticipate every possible outcome. Others from the crew wandered in and out, joining in the conversation and offering ideas. The only one of the crew who remained mostly silent was Aubie Simek. While he made his presence known by demanding food and other accommodations, he contributed little or nothing to the plans for the rescue.

Han found himself watching the man surreptitiously, trying to decide if he could be part of the problem, or was just an annoying little bureaucrat, to be ignored at best, and put up with at worst. He finally decided he would simply keep a close eye on the man, but wait to make any decisions on what action to take until he had a clearer picture of the entire situation. After several hours of debating things, Han stretched and yawned and announced he was heading for bed. It had, after all, been a very long day, and he'd been short on sleep before it even began. With one last lingering glance at Simek, Han strolled to his quarters and turned in.

Simek glowered at the Corellian's retreating back, and thought of all kinds of things he could do to personally make the man's life miserable. He hated the swaggering pilot with a passion, but in his more rational moments, realized he had real no reason to feel that way, other than an unreasonable jealousy over what he considered a very inappropriate relationship developing between Solo and the lovely Alderanian Princess. Aubie loved Leia, plain and simply. However, he was astute enough to realize he would undoubtedly have to go through life with that love being unrequited.

He had decided long ago that even if the Princess never realized it, he would make it his business to watch out for her welfare, and to his narrow minded thinking, her welfare did not include a scruffy, obnoxious pirate. Realizing there was nothing else to be done at this point, and beginning to regret his decision to come along on this mission, he sighed deeply, and finally retired to his quarters as well. It never occurred to Simek to take a turn at the night watch; such activities were beneath him, as far as he was concerned.

As both Solo and Simek found their sleeping quarters, one of the lower ranked technicians was on night watch duty. Her manner was one of complete professionalism; however, if anyone had been able to penetrate her cold countenance, and look behind her light gray eyes, they would have been shocked at the anger seething inside her brain. Very few people knew her well. She quietly did her job, but not so well as to call attention to herself. For months she had been looking for just such an opportunity as this mission afforded her—a chance to strike what she hoped would be a death blow to the rebellion.

The 3 and half days it took for them to reach the outer rim of the Tal-Edonn system passed quickly enough, with no untoward events. Much discussion continued whenever team members were not on duty, and eventually, a loose sort of plan had been formed. Han was pretty well convinced knowing what he did of Aiken Hugik's piloting skills that something had happened to the vessel almost as soon as it had entered Tal-Edonn space. Therefore he had decided they would approach the planet from radically different coordinates than those used by the personnel on the previous ill-fated mission.

He knew they had landed in a rather unpopulated area, which according to their contact, was to have been a safe landing zone. Han, Chewie and Wedge had poured over the detailed maps and coordinates that Riekan had provided them prior to their departure, and eventually decided on an area they figured would be as safe as any. It was farther away than Solo wanted to come in, knowing that if there were injured personnel, transporting them to their ship would be made harder with longer distances to travel. However, having a ship that could still fly when the mission was complete far outweighed any other considerations.

All could feel the tension rising as Captain Solo slid into the pilot's seat and finished the calculations that would bring them out of hyperspace. He checked everything a final time, announced over the loudspeaker that they would be returning to normal space, glanced at Chewie, who was co-piloting, and slowly eased the lever back. Everyone held their breath as the stars suddenly stretched out around them in reverse of their earlier jump to hyperspace. Han checked the readouts, and quickly made some small adjustments, then began a slow spiral toward their landing coordinates.

As they approached 30 minutes later, Wedge Antilles who was handling navigation duties, gave the Captain careful instructions as they approached the planet. Because of Tal-Edonn's extensive defense perimeter, they had to use special coding. Wedge advised the Base Command Center tech back on their current "home" planet, who was monitoring their flight, that they were about to transmit the code and set down planet side.

Prior to the earlier mission, the Alliance had been provided with several codes, and Han chose one at random, gulping slightly, hoping it would work. Relief was palpable when they slipped into the atmosphere without anyone trying to stop or question them. Slowing their descent, Han took the YT 290 in a lazy circle, looking for anything unusual. Not for the first time, he wished for Luke's uncanny ability to sense something that wasn't quite as it should be, but knew that wasn't possible.

"Alright, everyone," Han quietly spoke in to the comm unit, broadcasting over the ship intercom at the same time he advised Command of their plans. "Make sure you're buckled up nice and tight. We're goin' in." With that, Han glanced once more at both Chewie and Wedge, and slowly eased the little ship into a landing pattern. Keeping a close watch, he saw nothing unusual, in fact the area they had chosen looked totally deserted. So far Han had not been impressed with the landscape of Tal-Edonn. It appeared to be either extremely mountainous or rocky desert type scenery. The area they were landing in was of the rocky desert type; however there were some pretty impressive mountains and ravines not far away.

So it was a complete shock when Han felt the Star/Quad sort of "shudder" and saw a flash of brilliant light. The ship stalled, and then began a freefall. He desperately tried to regain control, but after the first shaking of their ship, the controls seemed frozen. Not knowing what else to do, and with the ground hurtling toward them at an increasingly alarming speed, Solo reacted instinctively. Though he had no control over such things as thrust, speed and maneuvers, he yanked hard on the landing gear controls, and at the same time, twisted the inertia dampeners to their highest level, something that any experienced pilot would advise against, since such an action had a tendency to ruin them.

The ship plunged downward, still spinning slightly from the spiral Han had had the ship in prior to the flash of light, and both he and Chewie pulled with all their strength, trying to force the landing gear to make its appearance sooner than it was programmed to do. At the last possible second, Han heard a slight "thud" and knew the gear was at least partially engaged. "Hang on!" he shouted over the comm, ignoring the frantic cries from the tech back on the base, demanding to know what was going on.

A horrendous crash, with the sound of metal tearing and crumpling, followed by a face full of console, was the last thing Solo remembered for some time.


	4. Chapter 4  The Wait

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 4**_

_**The Wait**_

Princess Leia Organa sighed once more as she listened to the emissary from GIS IV drone on and on. Even though she knew they were an important addition to the Alliance, and she herself had personally enticed them to join the Rebellion, all she could think of was that she'd rather be somewhere else. Anywhere else. Actually, she reflected ruefully, as she carefully raised a small hand to rub the back of her neck; she wanted to be out with either Luke on his training run or with Solo on his rescue mission, preferably with Solo. For some reason, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right about the whole thing. Specifically, she worried about the team that had accompanied Solo. Though she couldn't put her finger on what was bothering her, somehow the team had just felt, well, sort of wrong.

Leia had even gone so far as to mention her concerns to Luke, shortly after Solo and his team had departed. She had fully expected Luke to be his usual optimistic self, and assure her she was worrying over nothing. It hadn't done anything to help her peace of mind when his eyes had lost focus for a moment and his expression had darkened.

Even though Leia pressed him, he just shook his head, telling her he didn't know what it was, but that he agreed, something didn't feel quite right. As Leia considered Luke's response, she surprised herself and everyone else at the meeting by snorting in quiet disgust at her inability to take the action she wanted to. To her horror, she realized she sounded just like Han Solo did whenever HE got impatient.

When all eyes turned her way, she felt her face redden, like it hadn't done in years. "Um, sorry, I ah, that is…" her voice trailed off and she lifted her eyes to Rieken, silently begging for help. Rieken raised his eyebrows, obviously amused by the situation. "Yes, well, I expect it IS time for a break. If you'd all care to adjourn to the room next door, I believe refreshments have been set out."

Everyone rose, except the Princess. Hugging her arms to her body, she leaned back in the self conforming chair, and closed her eyes, hoping to be alone for a few precious moments. Soon however, she felt Rieken's presence, and decided she couldn't really ignore him, especially since he had gotten her out of the rather embarrassing situation she had created.

"Leia?" Rieken queried softly, sitting down beside her. "What is it? Not another of those feelings, is it?" Leia sighed and looked at her friend and mentor. "Not really," she stalled for time. "It's just that, I know this is important and all, but I have this unreasonable desire to be out well, supervising Luke . . . or something." Leia's voice trailed off knowing it wasn't really Luke she wanted to be with, but not wanting to admit it. Rieken just raised his eyebrows and laid his arm over her shoulders, gathering her in for a slight hug. "They'll be ok Leia. They always are." He lifted her chin with his finger and made her look at him. "You know that, right? And there isn't anything you can do for either of them from here, right now, so why don't you go back to doing something productive – and something you excel at. We need this world, and you know that."

With that Leia dropped her head again, for just a split second, and then looked up with her most determined smile in place. "You're right, of course, Karl. After the break, bring them back in and we'll finish today's session in style."

Luke had been observing Red Squadron from a few kilometers above them, watching their drills for over an hour and couldn't help but feel a great deal of pride in their efforts. They had been letter perfect during the entire training mission. Luke could feel their cohesiveness and knew they were without a doubt the best squadron in the entire rebellion. He was torn between hoping they saw some action as a group soon, and wanting to be sure they didn't lose any of their members. As Luke thought about the various individuals that made up the squadron, he couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering to his best friends, Han and Chewie. He wondered how their mission was going and if everything was ok.

Deciding to make use of the quiet while he was in the observer role, he cast his thoughts outward, using the force to enhance his awareness, looking for his friends' presence in the sector he knew them to be heading to. Luke was always slightly amazed at this capability, but had gotten used to it enough he didn't hesitate to take advantage of it.

Before long he was rewarded with a sense of Chewie and Han, as well as Wedge Antilles. While that didn't surprise him, he was taken aback by the sense of urgency he could feel in all of them. Luke checked his chronometer and realized they should be landing during this half hour, and while they weren't exactly panic stricken, they were very alert and obviously engaged in activities producing stress far above what would be normal for standard landing procedures.

Just as Luke was deciding whether to either call Leia on his comm unit, or try to reach Han or Wedge, he felt the emotions of the crew of the Star Quad Han was piloting ratchet up several notches. **Now** they were panicking. The next instant, Luke could feel nothing from any of them.

Luke yanked his comm unit up to his lips, issuing orders to Red Squadron to return to base immediately, simultaneously entering the hyperspace coordinates for the quick hop and winking out of real space. It was a measure of their excellent training that not one of them protested or asked a question, but quickly vanished right behind him. In the blink of an eye, the entire squadron popped out over a startled home command asking for permission to land without delay. At a quick force nudge from Luke, their request was granted, sooner, rather than later. Luke burst out of the hatch on his X-wing and hurried down the ladder a tech had placed at the side of his ship. "Where is Princess Organa?" he asked, glancing down the corridor, as if expecting her to appear.

"I'm not sure, sir," the startled tech replied. "Last I knew she was in the conference room, meeting with most of High Command and that contingent from. . ." his voice trailed off, as he realized the quickly retreating Skywalker could no longer hear him.

Luke raced to the command center ignoring the anxious glances of all those he almost mowed down. Most of his squadron had hurried after him, exchanging comments, trying to figure out what had happened. Just as Luke reached the door to the conference room, it opened and Leia, followed closely by Rieken met Luke in the hall. "It's them, isn't it?" Leia asked, grasping Luke by the arm. "What happened, Luke?"

"I don't know; I could feel they were under duress and then they all seemed to panic. Then nothing." The young Jedi turned concerned eyes to Leia and searched her face for the strength he knew he would find there. The pain on the Princess' face was plain to anyone who knew her well, but she drew herself up and turned to the General standing next to her. "General," she started out in a no nonsense voice. "We must start a rescue operation." Even as she spoke the words, Leia knew it was pointless. There was no way they would be allowed to mount yet another rescue mission when they had no idea what had happened to either group. She even understood that it made sense, but she hated it nonetheless.

Rieken steered them both toward the command center. "We'll need to determine what has happened before we send anyone else in. We can't afford to keep losing people." Rieken felt the young woman tense beside him at those words and glanced down at her, regretting his choice of words. "I'm sure they'll be fine Leia. Captain Solo is pretty resilient – you of all people should know that."

Entering the command center, Rieken immediately took charge, checking with the tech that had been monitoring the signals coming from both the shuttle Aiken Hugik had been piloting and the Star Quad Solo and his crew were on. "Anything?" he asked, knowing they would have been in contact as long as possible. The tech manning the station looked momentarily surprised that Rieken already seemed to be aware there was a problem – when they had only determined the ship was out of communications a few moments earlier – until he saw Skywalker, still in his orange jump suit come striding in with the Princess.

"Sir," he replied, saluting briefly. "We were in contact with Captain Solo until just a few moments ago. Things seemed to be going smoothly. They selected one of the landing sites and transmitted the codes. Last thing I heard was they were going in. Then . . ." and here he hesitated briefly, glancing at both Skywalker and Organa. Leia just crossed her arms and glared at him, daring him to try and leave anything out.

Gulping slightly, the hapless man continued. "Captain Solo, that is, we all heard a sound, something abnormal. It sounded like, well…and the next thing, Solo shouted 'hang on' – and, um, it just stopped then." Leaning forward, Rieken held out the man's name tag. "Gramm? You heard what, exactly? What was the abnormal sound? What do you mean by 'it just stopped'? Be specific."

Gramm realized nothing was to be gained by holding information back. "The Quad sir. It sounded like it was coming apart. And when it stopped – it sounded like a crash. That's all sir. We've been trying to raise them - anyone since then, but we've got nothing but static. Same as when Aiken's ship went down. I'm sorry sir."


	5. Chapter 5  TalEdonn

_**Usual Disclaimer: I own nothing Star Wars. If I did, I would brag about it constantly.**_

_**Author's Note: **__I will be out of town for a couple of days, so I am uploading both Chapters 5 & 6 tonight. I'm delighted with all the traffic I see on the story alerts, but I would really appreciate more reviews – I'd like to know of people are enjoying this story or not. Also, I have a few decisions yet to make for the last few chapters, and input would help with that. Thanks SO much to those who have reviewed. Now, on to the story._

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 5**_

_**Tal-Edonn**_

Colm Jefferies could hear someone moaning. It was a really irritating sound. He wished they would just shut up. Turning his head to try and locate the sound turned out to be a really bad idea. That was when he realized the moaning was coming from him. Trying to pry his eyes open turned out to be a rather bad idea as well. He was pretty sure they were open and he knew he was awake – he could tell by the pounding in his head. But it was completely and utterly dark, no matter where he turned his eyes. Gulping slightly, he closed his eyes again and listened, gradually picking up the sounds of others around him. He could hear quiet voices and other moans. With a start, he remembered. The ship – it had been crashing. Solo's voice – shouting to hold on. Colm had tried to get strapped all the way in, after checking on his wife, Jenina, to make sure she was safe, but before he could get the harness completely fastened around his chest, the ship had crashed. _(see my story"The Way It Should Be" for the back story of Colm and Jenina Jefferies.)_

Jenina! Suddenly his eyes seemed unimportant. All he cared about was his new wife – making sure she was alright. Jeffries opened his eyes again, agitated when it remained totally dark, but raised his head anyway, in spite of the pounding pain in his skull. "Jenina!" he called out, and was almost instantly rewarded by soft hands on his shoulders, and her sweet voice responding to him. "Colm. You're awake! Thank the makers. Now be still, and let me examine you."

Lying back, he calmed down slightly but still gasped out in a voice hoarse with pain. "You ok? How's everyone else? What happened? Solo?. . ." He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied. "One question at a time. I'm fine, just some bumps and bruises. I don't know about everyone yet, and I have no idea what happened. Solo is . . . he's more or less ok, he's been everywhere, checking to see who needs help and where we are. Just be still; I want to check something now." Colm could hear the worry suddenly evident in her voice and decided he wasn't at all sure he wanted to know what caused her to take that abrupt tone. He heard something flicking on and off, but realized he still couldn't see.

Next thing he knew he heard Solo's voice. "Hey Colm, how's your head? Good thing that's all you hit; nothing to damage up there." Solo sounded worried, in spite of his light words. "Let's move him outside with the others. I'm not sure I trust this thing not to blow." These quieter words were spoken to someone else. A grunt from somewhere above his head indicated the Wookie, Chewbacca was evidently uninjured; Colm felt the strange sensation of being lifted in two strong furry arms. He could understand the Wook to some extent, if he could see his face, but with everything remaining pitch black, he didn't even try to interpret the barks and hoots evidently being directed at Captain Solo.

Colm felt Jenina's comforting hand on his shoulder as he was laid back down; obviously outside the confines of the small ship. The air was decidedly dry and it was hot. Very, very hot. He managed to grab his wife's small hand as she tried to remove it. "What happened? Did the ship go down? Is everyone okay?" He felt her hand tense just before she withdrew it and again he heard her rustling around.

Next he felt a slight pressure on his neck and heard the contents of an infuser emptying something into his veins. "I need you to be still," his wife told him. "I'll get Solo or Wedge to answer your questions – as soon as they have a moment." At Colm's raised eyebrows she paused and gave him her full attention. "I don't know what happened, exactly. Yes, the ship went down. We crashed but somehow, the ship held together – to some extent, anyway. I don't know anything else. When I hear something, I'll tell you. Now be still."

With that Jeffries felt his awareness slipping away. Wondering what had been in the infuser, he allowed his head to fall back and closed his sightless eyes, a huge sigh escaping his lips. Just before he had time to panic about the darkness all around him, even though he could feel a hot sun shining on him, he faded off, suddenly too tired to stay awake.

Jenina shook the medi-puter in her hands, frustrated at its slowness. She needed to know if Colm had lost his sight permanently, or if it was only temporary. Jumping slightly when she felt a hand at her back, she turned to find Wedge standing next to her. Squatting down beside her, he gave her a slight grin and asked, "What's the manner, 'Nina? That thing not working fast enough for you?" She just glared back at him, thrusting the 'puter at him and shook her head. "Fix it Antilles. And I might forget how much I hate that nickname. No one but you, or Han, would dare use it, you know."

Wedge chuckled and clutching the recalcitrant instrument in his left hand, he just nodded at her and promised to be right back. Jenina watched him go, realizing he was also in pain from the way he kept his right arm tucked into the opening in his shirt front. "And when you come back, I want to know what's going on," she called to him.

Startled once again, she whirled around at a tap on her shoulder to see Solo looking at her, his own eyebrows raised in question as he nodded toward the peacefully resting Jeffries on the ground at their feet. "How's he doing?"

Jenina look at Solo, remembering their shared history and how they had pretty much rescued each other when they had met. Even with this latest fiasco, she was delighted to be part of the rebellion, having gladly escaped with Solo and the other rebels when they had come to her planet in an attempt to secure some much needed vaccine. That mission had gone horribly wrong from the start, but somehow the rebels had managed to escape from right under the Empire's nose. When Jenina had been invited to escape with them, she hadn't hesitated for even a second and since then had willingly joined the cause. She had gotten over her initial shock of being accepted by most people, but she was still surprised at how quickly she and Colm had fallen in love. Her roots as a clone had not prepared her for romance. But she had fallen hard anyway and was almost used to being married. _(See my story "The Way It Should Be" for the back story.)_

"I think he'll be alright. He took a hard hit and wasn't fully strapped in. I'm mostly worried about his eyes. He can't seem to see, and I don't know if it is permanent yet or not."

Wedge chose that moment to come back in their direction, waving the medi-puter in his hand as he came. "Just a loose connection; not really surprising as hard as that landing was." He handed the instrument to Jenina who immediately knelt at her husband's side again and started waving it over his head. Wedge moved over to stand by Solo, the two of them momentarily still as they waited for her report.

With a sigh, she looked up. "It's not good, but I think, if we can get him back to base, his sight can be regenerated. Nothing I can do for it here, though." She laid her hand alongside Colm's cheek and just watched him breathe for a moment, so glad he was still alive. Gathering herself, she stood then, her strength and resiliency coming to the fore once again. Looking at Han, she asked, "Now, what's next? What exactly happened, and is everyone alright? How can I help?"

Solo looked exhausted. He had been everywhere at once it seemed, once he had regained consciousness after the crash. Jenina remembered waking up just as he had burst into the area she and Colm were in. He had quickly checked everyone, and after determining that everyone in that chamber was at least alive, he had called back over his shoulder, "Here, Antilles. You help this bunch. Chewie 'n I'll get to the ones in back." She had watched the Captain and his co-pilot step through the portal to the next chamber and disappear. She and Wedge had then retrieved what medical supplies they could get to and started treating the injured. She had of course, first determined that Colm wasn't in immediate danger, and then moved on to others.

A short time later, she had watched Solo and the Wookie organize those able to walk into a crew that both unloaded supplies and helped the injured. Solo was obviously concerned about the integrity of the 'Squad and wanted everyone out as quickly as possible. It was then he had had Chewbacca moved Colm outside.

Solo closed his eyes for a moment, taking a little time to organize his thoughts and frame his reply. "Three killed outright. Lots of walking wounded and one critical. As to what happened, I don't know. Everything seemed ok, and then there was some kind of flash and the ship lost all control. If we hadn't gotten the landing gear down…" his voice trailed off. No one was in doubt as to the outcome if they had crashed on the hard surface with no dampners and no landing gear. That little ship wasn't designed to withstand that kind of mistreatment.

Solo straightened up then and looked her full in the face. Echoing her earlier comment, he continued. "It's not good, Je," he said, using his favorite nick name for her. "One of those killed was the doc. That means you're the closest thing to medical help we've got." Jenina just nodded. She had been trained as a med tech while with the empire. "Is the med droid still functional?" At Solo's less than enthusiastic nod, she smiled, knowing how much he hated medical droids. Most droids for that matter. "Who's first?" she asked, grabbing the bag with the medical supplies they had retrieved on their way out of the broken ship.

"Take her to Simek," Solo sighed, giving Wedge a little push. "He may not be the worst injured, but he's sure as hell the loudest." She followed Wedge, running the medi-puter over his right arm as they walked. Stopping him by the simple expediency of grabbing his shoulder and refusing to let go, she made quick work of splinting his broken arm and placing it in a sling. "That should help a little." Wedge nodded his thanks and shook his head when she asked if he wanted any pain killers. "No, I'm okay. Save 'em for those that really need them." Jenina sighed, knowing she'd hear that sentiment over and over before the long day was over.

Organizing the makeshift camp and making sure it was as safe as possible was Solo's next priority. He'd already spent much of his time trying to get the communications module up and running—so far with limited success. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and decided to check on Fuzia one more time. He figured if anyone could fix the comm system, it would be him. Last time he'd checked, Fuzia had been too dizzy to stand, having taken a pretty hard hit to his skull during the crash. Striding over to the area where most of the wounded were, his mood lightened considerably as he observed Fuzia not only standing, but arguing with the med droid.

Breaking into a trot, he headed over. Three steps into it he remembered why trotting wasn't a good idea. Grimacing, he pulled his left arm closer to his side. He was pretty sure his collar bone was broken, but other than trying to keep his arm as still as possible, he hadn't taken time to get it checked out. The pain from it now, however was increasing. Probably because his adrenaline had dropped off. Veering away from the Fuzia and the droid, he headed to where Jenina and Wedge were approaching Simek.

"Hey, Je," he called. "Before you take care of him, check me out, would you?" Normally Solo avoided doctors, droids and techs, but this time he knew he had to be at the top of his game and he didn't want to be distracted unnecessarily. Ignoring the surprise on Wedge's face he pointed at his shoulder, and kept still while she ran the device over it. "It's broken, Han," she murmured. "Green stick fracture. It's going to be pretty painful, but isn't serious. I'll see if there's another sling. Then other than wrapping your shoulder, there's not much I can do. Do you want…?" her voice trailed off when Solo glared at her. "No, of course you don't," she answered her own question as she returned the pain pills she had waved in his face to their spot in the medical bag. "Take your shirt off; let me tape it up, then."

Wedge headed on over to Simek who was calling out loudly to anyone who would listen that he "Needed help! And needed it NOW!"

"She's coming, Aubie," Wedge told him. "Calm down." Simek was sitting on a fallen log, and turned his head toward the med tech that was in the process of wrapping the pilot's shoulder and trying to immobilize his arm. Scowling angrily, he muttered, "It figures. Always looking out for himself first." Wedge had to restrain the suddenly angry Wookie, who appeared out of nowhere in time to hear that comment. Simek had the grace to look slightly abashed as he remembered coming to, and being slung over Solo's shoulder as the pilot eased them out of the broken aircraft. Even he realized it had to have hurt like hell for the Corellian to have carried him out. He had watched in amazement as Solo had returned again and again, carrying, bullying, cajoling and pulling people out and away from the wreck.

In spite of himself, Aubie felt a sliver of admiration for the man, wondering if it could possibly be that he had misjudged him and his motives. Not that the pirate would ever be good enough for Princess Leia, but perhaps he wasn't in this just for what he could get for himself, as Aubie had long suspected. "I can wait," he muttered, lowering his head. By this time, he wasn't even sure he was really hurt, but he did want the tech to at least check him out. After all, he was much too important to have a concussion or other injury.

Solo thanked Jenina, replaced his shirt, using that activity to slip his arm out of the sling and "conveniently" forget to put it back, and then continued on his way to talk to the little being known simply as Fuzia. Fuzia saw him coming and ended his argument with the med droid by simply ignoring it and walking away. Together, they headed back toward the ship, discussing the communications array and trying to figure out what had happened, and if it could be repaired. Getting closer, Solo smelled coolant and made a quick decision. "Let's just cut the whole unit out. I still don't trust this thing not to blow." Turning around, Solo called for Chewie. "Chewie! Get over here and bring a laser cutter! Not the torch, just the cutter." The Wookie nodded, rummaged through the growing pile of supplies people were still gathering from in and around the crash site, and quickly joined Solo and Fuzia. He made quick work of removing the entire comm console as soon as his keen senses picked up the coolant and the other even more disturbing odors emanating from the ship.


	6. Chapter 6  The Dineshian & the Darkness

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 6**_

_**The Dineshian and the Darkness**_

Han and Fuzia entered the ship, one last time, intent on grabbing anything that had been left, and checking to see that everyone was off. On their last pass through, Fuzia's keen hearing picked up a quiet moan and he directed Solo's attention to a place where a few beams had come loose and were crisscrossed over a debris pile in the last compartment. Solo thought he'd checked that area before, but obviously he'd missed someone.

Cursing, he and Fuzia began frantically digging and calling, trying to determine who was still trapped. Hearing them, Chewie ducked his head inside, admonished them to "_get out before it blew_," then realizing what they were doing, he hurriedly yanked at the two beams, holding them up. Solo crawled into the space now left open and spotted one of the technicians crammed into the small area. "Hey," he flashed his trademark crooked grin at her. "What'cha doin' hiding? We gotta get out of here."

He extended his good hand, asking if she could move, and helped her crawl out of the hole. He handed her off to Chewie, glanced around the empty bay one more time, and then quickly joined the others in getting off the ship.

Once outside, he motioned for Chewie to help her away from the wrecked ship and to get her medical help. After a few steps toward the improvised triage area, she shook her head, returning to where Solo and Fuzia were trying to haul all the components of the comm console further away from the ship.

"I can help, Captain," she said in a low voice, one that had an unusual cadence to it. Han tried to place the slight accent, but didn't recognize it. "I was not hurt, merely trapped. What do you want me to do?" Solo looked her over, decided she truly wasn't injured and grinned at her again. "Thanks, ah," and he peered at her, trying to recall her name. "I am Zilian 'emet Antha," she said. "You will have trouble pronouncing my name; most beings simply call me Zil. I am Dineshian" and she inclined her head slightly at that startling pronouncement. Han's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Dineshian?" he asked. "I thought that planet was destroyed. I didn't know anyone survived from Dinesh."

"A very few of us did," was Zil's ready answer. "As you surely know, Dineshians rarely, if ever left their homeworld. However, a few of us had volunteered for a mission to secure some much needed medicines. We were on a ship, in high orbit when the. . . Empire destroyed the planet." If Han noticed her slight hesitation when she named the Empire as her world's murderer, he didn't let on.

"Well, Zil," he said, "I'm glad you escaped, and glad to have you with us." He nodded toward Fuzia. "Let's get the rest of this stuff away from the ship." Taking the bundle Fuzia handed him, he passed it off to Zil, and turned to grab the next item. Only about 20 minutes passed as they retrieved everything they could find; then Solo announced that the ship was off limits due to its volatility. There was a small explosion from inside the wreckage a few hours later, but nothing as big as Solo had half expected, for which he was grateful.

Chewbacca watched as the camp continued to be set up, constantly listening and sniffing the air, trying to ferret out any danger before it came too close. After awhile, his attention was drawn to the horizon where he could see a huge dark cloud rapidly approaching. At first he thought it might be a storm; then he wondered if it could be dust made from some kind of herd animal. He was startled when he suddenly realized what it was and lost no time getting back to the center of camp. Finding Solo directing people where to place things and the best spots to prepare sleeping areas, he barked urgently at him.

"_Han_," he indicated the dark cloud with a broad sweep of his hand. "_Look_." Solo looked up, as did almost everyone else. Astonishment made Solo's jaw drop. "What?" he exclaimed. "_I think it is nightfall_," the Wookie explained. "_Apparently it comes rather quickly around here_."

"Get some lights on, make sure everyone is near a light source," Solo shouted, not wanting anyone to be left in the imminent dark. "Build up the fires, we have no idea what the wildlife might be like around here." He switched on the battery operated torch someone handed him, and continued to give instructions about the camp's perimeter and guard duty.

Another hour passed before Solo managed to find a place to sit in the quickly assembled mess area. Tiredly accepting food from Zil, he looked up and thanked her. He had only eaten a few bites when he realized he was too exhausted to remain upright a moment longer. Ruefully, he rubbed his head, which ached abominably, yawned widely and glanced at Wedge.

"Go," Wedge intoned. "Everything's covered for tonight, and we'll need you fresh tomorrow." Solo heaved himself to his feet, motioned for Chewie to lead the way, and by the light of their torch, found a place to drop to the ground. Solo was asleep almost immediately, knowing the Wookie would guard his back, since he needed much less sleep than humans did.

Again, it seemed only a few moments had passed when something wakened him. Jumping up, grabbing for his blaster, Han found himself on his feet, looking around in the darkness, trying to figure out what had wakened him. A moment later his hair stood on end as he heard a piercing, horrible noise. "What in Ivid's name is that?" he whispered.

Leia tiredly rubbed her eyes, willing information to come in from Tal-Edonn. She and Luke, along with General Rieken and several members of High Command were huddled around the communication center, watching as the technicians tried everything to get a response from either of the downed ships.

Luke had used the force, reaching out until he was sure there were at least some survivors from what everyone was assuming was a crash. There had been too many frantic people and emotions had been too raw and wild for him to get a definite fix on any one person. He was almost sure he'd felt Solo from time to time, but couldn't pin anything down. He was nearly to the point where he was ready to use the force to make Rieken let him and Leia take off on another rescue mission. Only Leia's calm exterior and the fact he knew for sure rescue would eventually be attempted kept him from giving in to his desire.

Luke was just about to suggest yet another reason it would be a good idea for him to at least be headed in the direction of Tal-Edonn, when to everyone's surprise, the radio unit assigned to the shuttle Aiken Hugik had been piloting, suddenly lit up and started making crackling sounds. At first nothing but static could be heard, and the comm tech frantically adjusted dials and moved levers, holding her hand up to quiet the murmur of voices that accompanied the welcome noise. Immediately, everyone stopped talking and except for the continuing noise issuing from the console, silence reigned.

Luke couldn't help notice Leia as she leaned forward, her eyes alert and focused, hands extended slightly toward the radio, as if by sheer force of her will she could demand answers. He was unsurprised when they were finally rewarded with the sound of Aiken's voice. "Home base, home base, this is Hugik, 249. Do you copy? Do you copy?"

The relief in the air was plain at the sound of Aiken's voice. Rieken keyed the comm unit on and replied, "Affirmative, 249. What is your status?" Though the transmission was spotty, the message was clear.

Aiken reported that their ship had been hit by some type of radiation wave or other energy burst, and that he had lost complete control of it. Of all the personnel on board, he was the only one to survive, and he had no idea how he had remained relatively unharmed.

There was a profound silence in the comm center as personnel considered the people who had been lost. After a long drawn out sigh, Rieken asked Aiken where he was now.

"I'm approaching the crash site of the ship you must have sent after me." Aiken went on to explain that he had been found by their contact, Klaskan Laungle and had been taken under cover of darkness to his private residence and that his injuries, though minor, had been attended to. Aiken gave a short laugh, and said "You can't believe the way night falls around here. One second it is bright day, then a huge cloud comes rushing over the horizon and it is pitch black – only a few stars, a very small moon, very little light of any kind."

Leia broke into the conversation, and asked Aiken how he knew of the crash of Solo's ship. "Solo is here?" Aiken wondered. "I should have known." Luke could almost see Aiken mentally shake his head and get back on track. "Klaskan has a monitoring system, very state of the art and very well encrypted. That's how he knew we'd crashed, and how we know the 2nd ship did too. He's here with me."

Rieken instructed Aiken to hold back, and wait for further instructions before approaching the crash site of the Star Quad. After muting the comm unit, he turned to Luke and Leia and asked about their impressions. Leia just shook her head, unsure of what she was feeling. Luke thought for a moment, and then replied. "I could sense no deceit in Aiken at all, or in the other being with him. Ask if they have any idea who sabotaged the two ships."

Rieken commed Aiken again and a brief discussion ensued. "Klaskan feels certain that even though they've taken extreme caution with their previous communications, someone in the government here has gotten wind of the negotiations with the Alliance. He's afraid whoever it is has also begun negotiations, but with the Empire and to provide weapons grade metal and other resources. He also thinks they might be working with an undercover agent who is with the Rebellion now."

After an hour or so of back and forth dialogue, it was finally decided that Hugik and Laungle would cautiously approach the crash site and attempt to make contact privately with Solo, Antilles and/or Chewbacca. If possible, Aiken would bring Solo to their vehicle and he could give a sit rep to High Command. After this update, a decision would be made on how to go about a rescue operation.

"Make sure you don't trust anyone, Hugik, with the exception of those three," Rieken instructed. "We really don't know who might be working with the Empire – from either Tal-Edonn or our own crew. Report back as soon as you have any information."

As soon as the communication ended, Rieken issued an order for all command staff to meet in the conference room in 15 minutes. "We'll develop a plan for rescue, but this time, we won't go in blind. No one is landing on that planet until we know for sure it is safe."


	7. Chapter 7 A Few Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the ****Star Wars**** Universe, nor do I make any money while I'm amusing myself with them. I only claim the rights to any new characters that are products of my own imagination; however they can be borrowed by others if you ask nicely.**

_Author's Note: I am reposting Chapter 7, because of some errors. Thank you for the kind reviewer who pointed them out, it is appreciated. _

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 7**_

_**A Few Answers**_

Solo quickly organized a scouting party, realizing that some of the wildlife he'd been concerned about earlier sounded like it was getting way too close to camp for anyone's comfort. With Chewbacca leading the way, a few hardy souls headed out to see what they could learn. Reluctantly, Han remained behind, and sent Wedge in his stead. He preferred leading people, but knew if something happened, he would need to be at the camp to help protect the others.

Although it seemed forever, only about 10 minutes passed before Solo heard the party returning. What surprised him, was that over the din of the horrible sounds still emanating from the darkness, was a much more familiar, and hopefully, welcome sound. Some kind of vehicle was approaching.

Squinting into the darkness, Han just barely made out a ground vehicle, with four tires, something like a roll bar at the top and a steering mechanism that resembled a round wheel of some kind. What caught his primarily caught his attention was the person driving the transport.

"Aiken!" he shouted, sprinting forward to grasp his friend by the arm, then giving him a good pounding on his back, even though the action caused him to wince and draw back slightly. "You're alive!"

"I might say the same about you, Solo. Although you don't look as good as I do. I guess you older guys don't stand up under stress and pressure as well as kids like me." Even though his words were lighthearted, Solo had no trouble sensing the pain behind the words, and knew without asking there hadn't been any other survivors.

Ducking his head slightly, he whispered "Damn. We lost some good people." Chewbacca quietly added his sympathy, and wondered if his bond brother had any idea how often he included himself in the very fabric of the Alliance these days. Chewie knew that once, Han would have scoffed at the concept of being part of something as big and worthy as the Alliance. Although rebellion was a very real part of the Corellian's nature, it was usually reserved for his own purposes, and not for the benefit of others.

"First things first," Solo said, turning toward Wedge. "Did you learn what is making that god-awful noise? I have a feeling it isn't anything good." Wedge indicated the being slowly making his way out of the ground car, and said succinctly, "Ask him.

Aiken motioned the humanoid forward and said in standard basic, "Vice-Comptroller Laungle. May I present Captain Han Solo, leader of this rescue mission?"

"Vice-Comptroller," Solo bowed slightly in his direction, proving that at least some of the diplomacy Leia Organa tried so hard to instill him had taken effect. Solo assessed the man before him, even as he extended his right hand in the universal gesture of greeting. Laungle was a small being, standing only a little over 4 feet high. But there was a dignity about him that Han could see would lend decorum to most encounters. He had fairly standard humanoid features, although his legs were a bit too short for his torso, which was quite long. This gave him the appearance of being slightly off balance, and Solo narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering if that was a tactic he used to keep negotiations a little off balance as well.

Laungle presented his right hand, palm down, toward Solo, then turned it up and Han saw Aiken relax just slightly when the greetings were complete. "Captain Solo. Aiken has told me much about you. I can see he did not exaggerate. May we speak frankly here, or should we seek somewhere more private?"

Solo nodded for him to proceed, saying, "Everyone has the right to hear what that noise is all about; after that, we'll find a place to talk alone."

Inclining his head slightly, the Vice-Comptroller suggested Aiken make the explanation, stating his knowledge of the customs of Solo's people would make it more efficient. Solo grinned a little at the comment about "his" people, but let the remark pass.

Aiken jumped up on a large rock, and explained what they were hearing. "Apparently, some of the beasties on this planet don't like humans too much. Or, more to the point, they DO like humans too much. They like them for dinner." At the obvious consternation this announcement caused, Aiken grinned a little himself. Chewbacca couldn't help comparing the young man to Solo, and was well aware why the two got along so well.

"The best I can tell, these creatures are similar to a bear, but smaller and have very bright orange fur. While they are incredibly strong and very dangerous to humans, they are equally afraid of fire. What you hear is them warning others of their kind to stay away – they smell the fire and won't approach closely enough to cause any real threat here in camp. However, no one should go out after dark, and if you have to, be sure and take an adequate fire source along. These little buggers are deadly, especially if they encounter one or two humans alone. They don't seem to have a taste for non humans, so Chewbacca and Fuzia would be good guards if anyone does have to be out after dark."

Solo gave instructions to build up the fires higher and make sure they were kept burning at all times, then led the way to a more private area so he could get a thorough update from Hugik and Laungle. Joined by Wedge, Chewbacca and Jenina, Solo indicated they should fill him in. Hugik looked pointedly at Jenina and slowly shook his head. Han, being Han, started to bristle at the implied insult, but Jenina put her hand on his shoulder and said "Han, no worries. I just wanted to check and make sure Aiken is ok. It seems he is, so I'll go sit with Colm. He's getting more and more restless, and won't let me give him anything else to calm him." Her gentle smile lit her face. "He reminds me so much of you." With that, she walked away, still smiling.

All business now, Solo turned to Aiken. "Tell me everything." Aiken told him about a beam of light or something hitting their ship, and then the terrifying freefall that followed. Solo and Wedge nodded, acknowledging they had experienced more or less the same thing. Hugik's shuttle had been much closer to land when the beam had hit, and he had no time to react, and had lost consciousness during the crash. When he came to, he was being pulled out by Laungle, who was much stronger than he appeared. A quick check revealed everyone else had perished, and Aiken was still feeling the effects of guilt for surviving, when no one else had.

Han turned to study Laungle again, and making a quick judgment, trusting his instincts, decided he was trustworthy and had had no hand in any sabotage or attempt to ruin the plans for Tal-Edonn. The discussion turned to who the source of the trouble could be, and Han's expression darkened as it became evident someone from the Rebellion was likely involved.

"I wondered at first," Klaskan stated, "if it was someone who died in the first crash. But I have been monitoring all incoming and outgoing communications, and though there was a lull in the ones I was beginning to have suspicions about, they resumed shortly after I rescued Aiken."

"So," Solo contemplated, "it could be someone back on base, or it could be someone who came with us." He glanced at Wedge and Chewie, who considered it.

"Seems if the saboteur was trying to infiltrate that way, he or she would be careful not to be in a ship that was going to be brought down as soon as it tries to land," was Wedge's comment. Chewbacca gave a series of barks and hoots, that Klaskan had no way of understanding. Solo looked pensive for a moment and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'd thought of that."

Turning to Klaskan, he explained. "It _could_ have been someone on our ship, if they knew what to expect, and because ours was a larger ship, they could have prepared themselves for a hard landing." Solo's brows pulled together as he absently rubbed at his left shoulder, trying to remember the details of where everyone had been when they had been pulled out of the wreckage. But since Solo himself had been unconscious for an unknown period of time immediately following the crash, he really couldn't be certain if those he found afterward were in the same positions they had been in during the crash itself. Something tickled in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite zero in on it. Giving himself a quick shake of his head and realizing he was simply too tired to think, he looked up and squinted toward the sky.

"Does it get light around here as fast it gets dark? And how long are your days? How long before we don't have to worry about the animals if we need to be out and about?" Solo had a dozen more questions crowding his mind, but was stopped by a huge yawn. Aiken shook his head and grasping his mentor by his good shoulder, turned him around, steering him back toward camp. "Get some rest Solo – all of you. Sunup won't be for a few hours yet and it does happen instantly, just like nightfall. In the meantime, I'll contact command with an update and find out when and how rescue is going to be attempted."

"We're safe enough from the beasts, as long as everyone stays in camp," Laungle added.

Han was only too glad to comply, realizing that if he didn't get some real rest soon, he was likely to simply fall over, and his dignity had suffered enough lately, without that added problem. Waving at the others, he stumbled back to his sleeping area and was asleep literally before his head made complete contact with the ground.


	8. Chapter 8 Rescue Team 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the ****Star Wars**** Universe, nor do I make any money while I'm amusing myself with them. I only claim the rights to any new characters that are products of my own imagination; however they can be borrowed by others if you ask nicely.**

_Author's Note: Another short chapter, so I'll post two tonight._

_**O**__**NCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 8**_

_**Rescue Team 2**_

Rieken and the others were glad to hear Aiken's radio return to life, after a wait that had seemed interminable. Hugik gave them the latest news and asked for further instructions. Luke questioned him on Han's thoughts regarding the reliability and trustworthiness of Laungle, and Hugik didn't hesitate to let them know Han seemed to accept the man at face value.

Based on that information, Riken considered for a few moments then told Aiken to standby for about another 30 minutes, after which they would relay further instructions. Knowing he couldn't keep Luke and Leia at bay any longer, he then convened yet another emergency meeting of high command.

At the meeting, Leia was gratified to hear that no one wanted to delay another rescue attempt. A lively discussion took place and eventually a plan emerged. This time it was decided to include fighters with the group. A large enough ship to both provide protection and to fight if necessary, was chosen, and Luke and Leia were put in charge of the final rescue mission, under Karl Rieken's command. When Leia raised her eyebrows at his unusual addition in such a mission, he merely smiled and grunted, "I care about them too, Leia." And that was that.

The rescue team was quickly assembled; the main problem being that there were simply too many volunteers. To Leia's amazement and Luke's amusement, even 3P0 showed up. It only took a second of R2D2 rocking impatiently on his wheels before Luke assured both droids of their inclusion in the mission. Once the team was in place, and everyone had their assignments, Luke, Leia and Riken met one more time with command.

Following that meeting, final orders were radioed to Hugik, with strict instructions to limit further radio contact to emergencies only; both to command and especially to the rescue team. Aiken was directed to give the final coordinates only after receiving a coded transmission from any of the three leaders. In return, the rescue team would not attempt to land unless they received a coded message from Tal-Edonn, to be sent only by Hugik, Solo, Antilles or Chewbacca. If all four of them were compromised, the rescue team would not be allowed to land until further reconnaissance could be completed. The plan was less than perfect, but with only seven beings knowing the codes, and all of them completely trustworthy, it would have to suffice.

As soon as the meeting concluded, Luke ran to the cockpit of the ship, slipped into the co-pilot seat, and began completing the takeoff checklist. It still seemed to take too long, but after a shorter period than normal, the final group to be sent lifted off and headed for a rendezvous point close to Tal-Edonn, but just beyond sensor range.

Chewbacca stood watch over most of the camp, knowing he only needed a few minutes of sleep here and there in order to stay alert. He had napped long enough earlier to provide for his own rest needs. He knew Solo had to get some rest, as he hadn't had much since their return from the previous mission. Everyone was exhausted, and even Aiken and Laungle took the time to catch some rest, knowing they would likely need it in the days to come.

Solo slept on, unaware he was moaning slightly in his sleep. Since he typically slept on his left side, every time he turned that way, the pain in his shoulder would disturb his sleep. But the man was exhausted enough that it didn't completely wake him, though it certainly kept his sleep from being as restful and restoring as Chewbacca would hope. Chewbacca finally resorted to sitting next to his partner, and propping him on his right side. After that, Han seemed to sleep more deeply, even if it was only for the few remaining hours.

As Aiken had predicted, dawn came brilliantly and suddenly and Solo stirred as soon as the first rays of light hit him. Sitting up, he quickly oriented himself to his surroundings, greeting Chewbacca, wondering why the Wookie was sitting so close, and wandered off to the area of the camp reserved for "personal needs." After that, he got himself some breakfast and went to check in with Aiken. They discussed the decisions made at high command, and agreed on a code word. Solo quietly advised Chewie and Wedge of the plans and provided them with the code.

Finishing the discussion, Solo called for an all camp meeting at 10:00 a.m. local time, and then set about helping to make sure the camp was running smoothly, since it was obvious they would be there for a period of several days at least. Jenina found him directing the construction and placement of the water receptacles and tried to get him to come to the triage area so she could check his shoulder and arm, which she noticed (not for the first time) was out of the sling. Han grinned at her, and "promised" to come over soon, before giving her a slight push out of his way. Sighing, Jenina gave up and went to check on more cooperative patients.

At 10:00, Han updated everyone on the status of their rescue, leaving out the pertinent details regarding the codes needed to effect landing, and then advised everyone to stay alert for any unusual activity. Setting the guard watch rotation for every two hours, Solo then went to the medical area to check on the injured. By this time even he couldn't ignore the pounding pain in his shoulder, since the adrenalin had worn off, and he decided now was the time to check in with medical and maybe even get some light pain meds; as long as they weren't strong enough to hinder his thinking.

"Hey Je," he whispered, coming up quietly behind her as she knelt beside an apparently sleeping Colm. "How's he doin'?"

"I'm doing fine, Solo," Jeffries growled, lifting his head slightly off the ground to glare in Solo's direction. "It's just that she won't let me up. I'm already tired of this." The effort however, was costly for Colm, and he laid his head back down with a sigh and closed his eyes. Jenina motioned with her head for Han to move to the far end of the area so they could talk. With a worried frown in Colm's direction, Solo followed the med tech.

"He's okay, Han," she said, "but I am worried about how tired he is. Even with a concussion, he should be able to stay awake for longer periods of time. He just drifts off after a few minutes. He's always lucid when he's awake, but…" her voice trailed off and she buried her hands in her face. Han awkwardly wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her into a brief embrace. "He'll be okay, Je, he's tough. Not as tough as me," he lifted her chin with his finger so he could see into her eyes, "but tough enough. Help is coming and we'll see him right as rain as soon as we get him back to base."

With another large sigh, Jenina nodded. "And how about you Captain?" she asked, reverting easily into her medical persona. "How is the shoulder?" Han decided to go easy on her and smiled ruefully. "Hurts. Guess broken bones will do that, huh?" Still smiling he released his hold on her and held out his hand. "How about something mild, just to keep me from crying every time someone bumps into me?" Jenina was happy to comply, and mentioned that Wedge had come to his senses as well, and had even allowed her to give him something a bit stronger. She looked at Han inquiringly as she sorted through the various meds available, but he just shook his head.

Jenina checked the wrap around his shoulder, told him to limit his movement, even as she tucked his arm back into the sling that Solo had again been neglecting to use and sent him on his way with the two mild analgesics, with instructions to return for more as soon as he needed them.


	9. Chapter 9 Camp Life an Night Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the ****Star Wars**** Universe, nor do I make any money while I'm amusing myself with them.**

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. They are an encouragement to post more quickly. _**_**

_**O**__**NCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 9**_

_**Camp Life and Night Thoughts**_

The Captain went in search of some Kaffe and swallowed the pills in a gulp. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, for which everyone was thankful. Solo decided to turn in early, having assigned himself the 2:00 a.m. guard shift. However, sleep turned out to be elusive. His shoulder throbbed in concert with his heartbeat, and even after he got up and took two more the mild pain pills, it didn't want to settle down. Chewbacca had early watch and Solo hadn't realized the Wookie had been with him most of the night before anyway. He finally gave up after tossing and turning for over two hours. Getting up, he relieved the other night guard more than an hour early, and was rewarded with a tired "couldn't sleep, huh Solo? Your bad luck, my good luck."

Taking up his watch position, Han waved at Chewbacca, and had started his rounds. He had plenty of time to think as the time passed slowly. There wasn't much going on, except for the incessant noise coming from the angry beasts.

Solo tuned that out, and couldn't seem to keep his thoughts from turning to the Leia. He wondered what she was doing and thinking right now. He supposed he hoped she was sleeping, but couldn't help wishing she was thinking of him. 'You're gettin' soft, Solo,' he told himself. 'Why should she be thinking of you instead of sleeping?' Even so, he let his mind drift back over their recent encounters. He remembered how worried she'd been on their mission to Avaya when he'd thought he might lose his arm (see _Going Solo _for back story). Things had lightened up between them after that mission, as evidenced by their foolishness outside the Falcon when they'd danced together as "Princess and Pirate."

Even with their outlandish costumes, the dance had been special. Sensual, even. And Leia had just felt so right in his arms. With a start, Solo realized it wasn't just that he wanted Leia in a sexual way, although he rarely thought of her without feeling a tightening in his loins. It was that he missed her companionship. He missed talking to her, teasing her, even her high and mighty way of bossing him around. He missed her, period.

It used to be that when he was on an adventure with Chewie, or even in more recent times, a mission for the rebellion, his thoughts were centered on the excitement, the chance to make a financial killing, or the thrill of escaping from right under the Imperial's noses.

Now he found that every waking moment that wasn't taken up with a crisis, _she_ was in his mind. Solo had had a lot of women in his life, even a few special ones. Bria, for instance. But no one had managed to get under his defenses like Leia Organa had. He shook his head. She was just a little bit of a thing. But he had never met a woman like her. It wasn't just that she was attractive, though he personally felt she was the most feminine and beautiful woman he'd ever met, even when she was dressed in coveralls and had grease on her chin. Maybe especially then.

No. It was more than her physical beauty that caused her to linger in his thoughts. It was who she was that attracted him. He realized he'd never met someone so dedicated to a cause, a worthy cause, he would admit to himself. She was so idealistic that it seemed impossible, and yet, that very idealism, combined with her practical character and natural ability to simply accomplish impossible things was what was so charming about her.

There were times Han wondered if she might feel the same way about him, but he usually dismissed those thoughts out of hand. 'Huh. She could have anyone she wants, what could she possibly see in an old scoundrel like me?' Privately, Han figured she and Luke and something going on. Although, her behavior around Luke wasn't really romantic. Just, sort of constant. That was it. It was as if the two of them shared some special bond that Han knew he'd never be part of.

Han snorted softly to himself. 'What were you thinking, you jerk?" he wondered as his mind played back that dance, his face flaming with embarrassment as he thought about it. 'And that's that,' he told himself. 'Time to move on, once I get out of this mess. I can't go on like this forever. Sooner or later, one of the bounty hunters will get me, or my luck will just finally run out, and I'll be what? Dead. That's what. Dead. And alone.'

One more disparaging snort accompanied his somber thoughts. 'Wouldn't that look great on my headstone? "Once Upon a Rebellion – A No-Account Smuggler Died. No one even knew his name"'. On that discouraging thought, Solo squared his shoulders, wincing as he did so, and walked the perimeter of the camp once more, surprised to see his relief approaching as he completed his third circuit. His thoughts had kept him occupied, at least and he was even able to sleep for a bit after returning to his bedroll.

The next day passed in much the same way as the previous one had and people began to move from being shocked to tired and to then impatient. 'The whining has begun,' Solo thought to himself. "Aubie," he used his most long-suffering voice, though his head was beginning to pound. "You heard Laungle. There isn't anything more we can do about the noise. The only way to stop the growling is to let the night fires die down and that isn't a good idea, now is it?" Solo spoke as if to a 3 year old child, knowing as he did how Simek would react, but tired of voicing the same argument over and over.

Trying to calm the now sputtering little man who continued to proclaim that he "wasn't getting any sleep," Solo shook his head, muttering to himself that no one else was either, thanks to Aubie's snoring. Noticing Jenina waving at him, he seized on that as his excuse and abruptly left him where he stood, still complaining.


	10. Chapter 10  Plans and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the ****Star Wars**** Universe, nor do I make any money while I'm amusing myself with them.**

_Author's Notes: Since you have been so nice to review, I will post Chapters 10 & 11 today. I realize this has been a rather slow-developing story – which surprised me, since I usually start with major action. But this one has more or less been writing itself, so what is an author to do? _

_Thanks for being patient – there is a bit of action in these two chapters, with the good stuff starting up in Chapter 12. I will do my best to post Chapter 12 this weekend. Thanks, and as always, reviews motivate me to write and post more quickly._

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 10**_

_**Plans and Revelations**_

Seeing the tense look on Jenina's face, he took her by the arm and led her to a secluded area. "What is it, Je?" he asked. He nodded at Chewie who had come over when he saw Han and Jenina standing together. "I'm not sure if it is anything, Han," she replied, "but Colm was muttering about something last night. I figured I'd better tell you and let you decide what it means, if anything."

Glad to have something a little more practical to think about than Aubie's snoring, Han suggested the three of them take a short walk. Checking in with the camp guard, he told him they were going to stretch their legs. Walking a little ways into the surrounding treed area, Han asked her to elaborate.

"Last night he kept saying 'It's him. I know it's him. They did it.' When I asked him who he was talking about, he didn't make much sense. He did say Aubie's name once, but he kept mumbling another name as well – something like Antha. Or Anthea. I couldn't make it all out." Jenina shook her head in frustration.

"Hmm, Antha. Know that name Chewie?" Han asked. Chewbacca remained thoughtful for a moment, then nodded hesitantly. "_Yes, I think so._" he acknowledged. "_I saw a tech leave camp with Simek yesterday. I think her name is Anthea, but I'm not sure. They said they were looking for water but when they came back, they didn't have any. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now I wonder what they were really doing_."

"How long were they gone?" Han asked. "And what time was it? I want to check with Laungle and see if he detected any more transmissions during that time. If he did. . . " Han's voice trailed off, not needing to give voice to his suspicions. "_Not a real long time, maybe an hour or hour and a half, at about 2:00 or 3:00, I think. I didn't really pay much attention_," Chewie responded, tilting his head and thinking hard.

Han led them in a fast trot back to camp, holding his arm close to his body to lessen the impact on his collarbone. Stopping just short of the perimeter, he cleared his features and entered into a lighthearted conversation with Jenina, trying to make sure no one realized what they had been discussing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aubie, standing by a tech he didn't know by name and noticed Aubie turn his head and follow them with his eyes all the way across the open area. As soon as they went behind a screen of sorts that had been set up for Solo's "quarters," Solo raised his eyebrows in Chewie's direction. Chewie looked grim and nodded, giving Solo all the information he needed. "Stay here," in instructed both Jenina and Chewie. "I'm gonna' go find Fuzia, and we'll ask Laungle and see if anyone has been sending somthing."

Han rounded Fuzia up and the two left camp from behind Solo's quarters, hoping to avoid detection from Simek or any of his possible cohorts. Crossing back behind the camp, still staying out of sight, they came to the area Laungle and Hugik had set up for communications, with help from Fuzia. "Klaskan I need you to check your equipment," Solo's tone brooked no argument. "See if there have been any more of those suspicious transmissions." Laungle shook his head, "No, I'm sure there haven't. I've been monitoring pretty closely."

"Check anyway. In fact, I want Fuzia to check, he knows some tricks no one else does." Fuzia didn't wait for Laungle's permission, but immediately leaned into the communications area and started pushing buttons and listening intently, with his funny extra ear cocked to one side. Though basically expressionless, his body language soon betrayed his dark thoughts. "There," he said succinctly. "See that tiny wave in the lines?" He pointed at a minute difference in the lines that charted all the communications screens. "It's different. And it shouldn't be. Someone was on a frequency we don't have access to – and we are supposed to have them all."

"Can you tell when it was sent?" Solo asked. "Looks like last night sometime, long after dark, maybe 3 hours or so before sunrise. Hard to pin it down exactly, since I don't have any other point of reference," Fuzia replied.

Solo turned to stare at Laungle, wondering if he had misjudged him. Sensing his friend's indecision, Aiken spoke up. "I can vouch for him Han. He was with me, in camp all night. I slept practically across his feet; no one could've gotten in or out without me knowing it." Solo still looked grim and wary, but nodded. He knew how light of a sleeper Aiken was; Corellians were well-known for that trait. It was one, however, Han didn't share. He slept like a rock, although he woke readily enough when necessary, and was always alert as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Then it must be coming from another type of communication set. That would explain why it has been so hard to track." Fuzia nodded in agreement with the Captain's logic. "How did you know what time to start looking?" he wanted to know. Solo shook his head, preferring to keep all knowledge about communications and possible traitors to himself at this point.

"It's not important. But I think we may have a real problem. If we can't monitor the transmissions, I's gonna' be that much harder to catch anyone." Thinking a moment, Sola made a decision, one he was pretty sure command wouldn't like. Not that he care much, one way or another, what Command liked. "Aiken, put a call through to Base Command."

When Hugik hesitated, Solo reassured him. "Do it. I'll take responsibility." Aiken quickly adjusted the radio; he had set it up so only he and Fuzia knew the correct frequency to use. "Hugik, 249 to Base. Come in. Repeat. Hugik, 249, calling Base Command." After several minutes, he was rewarded with a brief, "Command. What is it?"

Han stepped to the microphone at that point. "Solo here. Who's in charge there?" After being told to stand by, he fidgeted impatiently, and grimaced when he heard the voice that came over the radio. Next to Aubie, it was his least favorite person in high command. "Yes, Solo. What do you want? Why did you break radio silence?" Dodonna's nasally voice rasped back.

Taking a deep breath to better control his rising temper, Solo responded. "We have a situation here. We've uncovered some new transmissions, picked up after we've been monitoring them. Last night to be exact. Just wanted to advise you, and make sure you let the rescue team know it looks like our saboteur is still active. I figured it would be better for me to contact you, rather than trying to reach Luke or Leia directly."

"Solo, under no circumstances are you to contact Rieken's ship, none whatsoever. Do you understand?" Solo closed his eyes, wishing he was close enough to Dodonna to throttle him. "I copy, command. Will update if we get more information. Solo out." And he cut the transmission before he could hear Dodonnas's response.

Murmuring, "Well, that was certainly productive," he decided there wasn't much else to do. "Why don't you stick around here Fuzia?" he suggested. "You might be able pick something else up, and being more familiar with this equipment won't hurt anything." With a nod, Fuzia immediately began a more thorough examination of the unit, which had been cobbled together from the parts they had retrieved from their down ship and the set Laungle had brought with him. It had slightly more power than either set by itself, the operative word being slightly.

Solo went back to camp, checking again to see if anyone noticed where he'd been. It didn't appear anyone had, but he couldn't know for sure. In fact, Aubie, though pretended to be engrossed in a conversation with one of the crew who had been drafted as a cook, was very aware that Solo had left with Fuzia and come back alone. He determined not to let Solo out of his sight, wondering if somehow the whole accident was his fault. If he could only convince Princess Organa that at best Solo was no good for her, and at worst, a traitor, he still thought he might just better his own chances.

Solo spent most of the rest of the day helping out around camp and discussing their tense situation with Chewie and Wedge. At about 4:00 in the afternoon, he decided to go check on Colm again and see if he'd said anything else to Jenina. He was gratified to find Colm awake and more alert than he'd been. After chatting for a few minutes, updating the temporarily blinded pilot on the most recent camp happenings, Han eased down beside him.

"Colm. Je tells me you were talking about something in your sleep. Something about 'it' being him. And 'they did it.' You remember anything?" Colm concentrated for a few seconds, and then his expression cleared. "Yeah, some. It's a little more clear now. When we were still in the ship, after it went down and before you had Chewie haul me outta' there, I thought I heard someone talking, more like kind of whispering. I think it could have been Aubie. He was talking to someone in an undertone. I didn't recognize the other voice, and I can't even say for sure that it was Aubie doin' the talking, but it sounded like him. Whiny voice, 'ya know? I thought he said a name, Anta, or Antem…I, I'm just not sure though. "

"What were they saying?" Solo demanded. "I don't really know, it's fuzzy and I just heard bits and pieces. Something about, 'it wasn't supposed to have happened this way. That it was supposed to have been a clean kill, and was supposed to take out, take out . . .', I can't remember who it was they said they were supposed to get." Colm's frustration with his muddled memory was plain.

"Think," Han demanded, knowing he was being unreasonable in his need to know who might be putting the entire team at risk. "You don't have to remember what was said. Can you describe what the voices sounded like? Anything stand out – besides sounding 'whiny'?" Colm sighed and concentrated for a few minutes, absently rubbing his hand over his sightless eyes. After a few minutes, he smiled a little. "Okay, the other voice. It was female, I'm sure, but it was kinda' deep and had a sort of lilt, ya' know? Almost sounded kind of Celtic. Does that help?"

Colm couldn't see Han's face as it tightened in alarm. But he could feel his friend's muscles tense so wasn't surprised by his answer. "Yeah, it does. I think I know who it is. Don't tell anyone about this, Colm, okay? Let me check into it first. I don't want someone getting' hurt because of rumors. Thanks Buddy, ya' done good. Now, don't push it, just let me or Je know if you think of anything else, 'kay?" Solo patted him on his arm and pushed himself up. Jeffries signed dejectedly, but was determined not to say anything that would add to the pilot's already heavy load. "Will do, Han. You be careful, okay?" Nodding, and not remembering Colm couldn't see him, Han waved and headed to the mess area to get some grub.

While eating, Aiken joined him and asked if Solo had learned anything else, something he hadn't told him about, that might explain how or why the shuttle had been brought down and the crew under his command killed. Aiken had been talking to Fuzia, and knew Solo had stumbled onto some kind of new information that had caused him to send the recent transmission.

Seeing how agitated Hugik was getting, and knowing how he felt having only lost a few crew members, Han decided to let Aiken know what Colm had overheard, even though it was against his better judgment. Understanding how Aiken felt, and remembering just how hotheaded the young man was, was something Han would later wish he'd worried about a little more.

Talking around a mouthful of, well, something made out of rations, Han updated his fellow Corellian with what little he had learned from Colm, leaving out the part about the possible involvement of a female tech. "So, it's Aubie, isn't it?" the kid grunted. Solo just raised his eyebrows, and wondered if he'd made a mistake taking Aiken into his confidence when he heard his angry retort. "It figures it would be. I haven't trusted him from the minute I met him. Don't know why he was sent up to high command so fast, anyway."

Han, who had wondered that himself, found himself in the uncomfortable position of having to defend Simek, since they had no real proof he'd had anything at all to do with the sabotage. 'How does Leia do this all day?' he wondered, not for the first time, as he tried to find a way to both reassure Aiken that there wasn't anything he could have done differently that would have saved his crew, and at the same time, keep the kid from shooting Simek on sight.

Hoping he'd gotten through to Aiken, Solo saw Wedge motioning him over to where 3 or 4 people had gathered and appeared to be in a rather heated discussion. Admonishing Hugik to stay cool, Han headed over to see what the problem was this time.


	11. Chapter 11  The Water Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the ****Star Wars**** Universe, nor do I make any money while I'm amusing myself with them.**

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 11**_

_**The Water Problem**_

"What's up, Antilles?" he asked. Wedge looked as exhausted as Han felt, and appeared to be in a significant amount of pain from his broken arm. "Water is what ISN'T up. We're almost out," Wedge replied. He was in charge of rationing food and water, not his most favorite job, but one he had volunteered for in order to free Solo up for other issues. "We had plenty, but most of it got spilled" Here Wedge paused and glared at the culprits who had been relieving their boredom with some ill advised horseplay a little too close to the supply of water. "So, what's the problem? We had a source just outside camp didn't we? Send someone to replenish the supply," was Han's solution.

"Not that easy, buddy," Wedge replied tiredly. "Last time we checked, it had dried up. Apparently that happens on the fricken plant fairly regularly. A couple of people went out looking, and it was gone. Laungle says we'll have to go farther away, and it's getting toward dark. Someone needs to go now, if we're not going to run out tonight, and for some reason, I'm not gettin' any volunteers – everyone is afraid they'll be out too late."

"Ah, I see," said Solo. "Well, can't really blame anyone. No problem, I'll go; I just need one person to go with me. Any volunteers?" Chewie immediately stepped forward. "Not this time, pal," Solo shook his head. "I need you here at camp. At least 2 of us need to be here at all times, and Wedge can't go." Wedge was tired enough he didn't even argue, just glanced at Solo with a glare.

"I'll go," Zil, the tech Solo had rescued from the downed ship volunteered. "I've got cabin fever anyway, or maybe I mean camp fever. Whatever, I need to get out and I'm strong. I can help you carry plenty of water." Chewie shook his head at Solo, indicating his shoulder and pointed to himself. Solo remained firm in his decision, however. "It's okay, Chewie. I kinda' got camp fever too. If we have to go too far, we'll leave it for morning. We should be able to get by until then, if we have to, unless someone decides they need a bath."

Grabbing a water carrier and slinging it over his good shoulder, while Zil manhandled two onto her shoulders, they set off with a wave, after first stopping to grab two large torches that could be lit should they be caught out after dark, although neither of them had any intention of being out that long. Solo was glad she had volunteered, he had intended asking for her help. The fact she seemed eager to get him alone added to his growing suspicion that she was the traitor in the rebellion, but he needed to be sure before accusing her in front of anyone else. Armed with his D44 Blaster, he wasn't too worried about heading off with her.

Waiting only until the two who had gone in search of water were out of sight, Aiken stalked up to Simek and swung the smaller man around by his arm. "What?" Aubie shouted and stumbled a few steps back, alarmed at the look on Hugik's face.

"It was you! Wasn't it?" insisted Aiken, pushing Aubie again. Simek lost his footing and sat down heavily on the ground. By this time people were gathering around, with Chewie in the lead. "You're the traitor! You sabotaged my ship, didn't you!" Aiken leaned over, shaking his fist in the little man's face. Ready to throw a hard punch and flatten the shaking man, he drew his arm back, but before he could deliver his intended blow, felt his arm being pulled back and held in a vice like grip. Looking around in anger, he found himself stumbling back a few steps himself when he caught sight of the very irritated Wookie who still retained his steel grasp on Aiken's arm.

"Enough, Aiken," this was from Wedge who interposed himself between the irate young Corellian and the sputtering member of High Command, who had gotten to his feet and was dusting off his already filthy pants. "I want him arrested! Right now!" he pointed an indignant finger in Aiken's direction.

"No one is arresting anyone," Wedge responded, still the voice of calm and reason. "Until Solo gets back, no one is doing anything, you both got that?" Chewie emphasized Antille's point by shaking Aiken a little and giving a menacing glare in Aubie's direction.

"Sure," Aubie grumbled, easing back from the angry Wook. "Of course you'd all take HIS side," indicating Aiken. "He's just another lousy Corellian, like Solo. As far as I know, they're BOTH involved. I'd lay money that Solo is the traitor, and this is his accomplice." The man was reacting out of pure anger, hardly aware of what he was saying. At a roar from the now enraged Chewbacca, Aubie threw both hands up and hurried away, coming to his senses. "But it can wait." Muttering to himself, he drew away to his own living area, which he had insisted be set up apart from everyone else, as befitted his elevated status. "Everyone is always so worried about him, no one cares what I've been going through."

Glancing around to see if anyone had heard him, Aubie sat down to do some hard thinking. He was actually very intelligent, which explained his fast rise to High Command. His analytical talents were unparalleled; it was just his unfortunate people skills and self centeredness that held him back from relating well to others. He figured it was time now to consider the situation from all angles.

And the more he weighed the actual evidence, and considered the facts only, the more he knew the saboteur could not have been Solo, or Hugik for that matter. That meant he was probably wrong about Solo's motives for other things too. Simek sighed heavily. He hated being wrong, but he was smart enough to figure out when he was. He made the decision then and there to stop trying to hinder the Captain's plans for rescue and to get on board with helping. After all, his new found integrity did not extend to staying on this god forsaken planet without some creature comforts for any longer than was necessary.

Things in camp eventually calmed down, but the activity had at least served to relieve the boredom, and both Wedge and Chewbacca were kept busy answering questions and restoring some semblance of order for the next couple of hours. Because of this, they didn't realize how much time was passing and how close to dark it was getting to be. When Chewie realized the dreaded night would soon approach with its customary speed, he gave an alarmed growl and pointed at the menacing horizon. Wedge looked up from where he had finally sat down for a few moments rest and realized what time it was as well.

"Chewie?" he asked. "Why do you suppose they aren't back? It isn't like Han to take a chance with someone else's life." Chewie just shook his massive head and headed toward the edge of camp, hoping to see his bond brother returning, but was greeted by nothing more than the quiet sounds of the nearby forest. Roaring in frustration, he turned to help build up the fires, even though it was early. Determined to search for Solo and the tech as soon as his duties in camp were complete, Chewbacca hurried to finish.

Leia was convinced that the worst part about missions like this was the simple boredom of space travel, when there was relatively nothing to do. No ambassador to prepare specific greetings for, no world's diplomacy to practice in advance of a meeting. Nothing to do but worry.

She had volunteered to man the communications system for the past 6 hours, just for something to do. But the radio had remained stubbornly silent and she found she had even more time to think, since there weren't other people around. With another heartfelt sigh, she leaned her head back and let her thoughts drift. Remembering the absurd dance she and Solo had engaged in just a few short days ago made her smile. Never in her wildest dreams would she have believed that the dashing Captain would not only allow such foolishness, but would have been the one to instigate it. She remembered how good it had felt to just laugh, and to know they were making those around them laugh, giving them all a respite from the trials of the rebellion.

Leia shook her head slightly, allowing herself to sink into the pleasant memories of dancing with Han Solo. Never mind their bizarre outfits, or the hilarity going on around them, for a few precious moments she had felt so special. Like a woman. Like a woman who was in love with a man. 'Whoa.' Leia sat up quickly. 'Where did THAT thought come from?' she wondered. Deciding she wasn't ready to examine those feelings too closely, she stood up to head out of the compartment for a much needed refresher break, when the radio crackled to life.

Sitting back down, she hurriedly punched in the correct access code and waited for the message. Dodonna's huffy voice came across clearly. "Command to Rescue 2. Command to Rescue 2. Come in." Leia responded, and at the same time signaled with her comm link for Luke and Rieken to come to the communications board if they were available. "Go ahead Command, I read you loud and clear." Rieken joined Leia at that point and quietly indicated Luke couldn't get away from the cockpit.

Both listened as Dodonna outlined the gist of Solo's recent message regarding the continuing unauthorized transmissions. "So it seems we still have a traitor in our midst, if not more than one. My advice is to deal only with Antilles at this point. I'm not sure we can trust anyone else completely." His meaning was all too obvious and Leia was instantly fuming.

Rieken placed his hand over Leia's before she could palm the transmit switch to on and issue a heated reply. "Let me Leia," he smiled at her. "Rieken to Command. We will continue to work with Solo as Team Leader of Rescue 1. As decided prior to our departure, Solo, Antilles, Hugik or Chewbacca will be our contacts. We will not approach closer than outer atmosphere to attempt rescue until we receive the proper code from one of those four. Out of all of them, Solo has the highest security clearance available, and personally, I'd place my life in his hands any time. Thanks for the update. Rescue 2, out."

"I know, Leia, I know," Rieken shook his head and tried to calm the incensed Princess. "But they don't know him like we do." Leia finally dropped her head with another huge sigh and nodded. "I think I'll go get some rest. You want to stay here or shall we transfer communications to the cockpit?" Rieken considered for a moment and then decided to take her place. "Go ahead. Take a break, relax a little. Maybe go talk to Luke. We'll be coming up on the outskirts in another 26 hours or so. Might as well be as rested as possible."

_**Author's Note: **__Stand by – the real action begins next chapter. _


	12. Chapter 12 The Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the ****Star Wars**** Universe, nor do I make any money while I'm amusing myself with them.**

_**Author's note:**_ _Thank you for being SO patient – finally! The real action begins. Also, I have just realized I tend to "injure" the same body parts on poor Han in each story. I have already pretty well finished this story, so I'm not going to change it at this late date, but will try for something new and different in my next story. Thanks for your understanding._

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 12**_

_**The Attack**_

Han made sure to keep Zil just a little bit in front of him as they walked in search of water. He wasn't really concerned with whether or not they found any, but made a good show of stopping to listen for sounds of running water. In fact, he was taking inventory of their surroundings, making sure no one else was around. After all, she probably had an accomplice and it wouldn't do to be shot just because he wasn't paying attention.

Zil was fairly quiet, but answered questions or made comments in response to Solo's inquiries. He asked her to tell him about her home world of Dinesh, and she became animated for the first time.

"Dinesh was a world of rare beauty, a gem among gems," she replied, her lisp becoming more noticeable. Han figured that happened when she grew excited or agitated, which would explain why Colm had picked up on it earlier. "It is unthinkable that anyone would have wanted it destroyed."

Solo nodded, feeling real sympathy for her. His only experience with world-killers had been through Leia, when Alderan had been lost. He would never forget the pain the Princess had endured, especially since she felt the destruction had been at least partially her fault. "Yeah, Leia felt that way too, when the Empire destroyed Alderan," he nodded. "Hey, hold up. I think I hear water, over there." He pointed in an easterly direction, listened for a moment, and then motioned for Zil to precede him again.

When they had crossed another 150 yards or so, they could see the source of the sounds of water. A stream was bubbling gently up from the ground just ahead and beyond a slight rise. Approaching the stream, Solo checked around the area, and then instructed, "Go ahead and test it. I'll keep watch." Zil made no reply, but dropped to her knees by the stream, glanced up through the trees at the waning sunlight and dropped the test strip she had removed from her pack, into the water.

Solo looked around just as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Whirling, he was surprised to find no one behind him. His danger sense was tingling, and that usually mean imminent attack. It took him one second too long to register that the danger was coming from above him, not behind him. Just as a man dropped from the tree above his head, he reached for his blaster, cursing himself that he hadn't already had it out of the holster.

He still would have been in time to ward off the attacker, had not Zil grabbed a downed branch and swung it hard against his knee. Losing his balance, he instinctively put out his arms to try and stop his fall. But his left one gave way, as the greenstick fracture in his collar bone snapped, and Solo found himself on the ground, looking up just as a club was being swung at his head. Frantically, he threw himself to one side, thereby saving himself a death blow, but suffering a hard enough strike to render him instantly unconscious.

As soon as possible, Chewbacca gathered a few supplies, including a med kit, and readied himself to head out to search. He and Wedge had to turn people down who volunteered to go with him. A quick discussion ensued, and it was decided to send two teams only; mainly because each team needed a non human, and that left only Chewie and Fuzia. Chewie set out with Aiken and Fuzia set out, with his surprising partner, Aubie Simek. Wedge frowned, but decided having the trouble maker out of camp was fine with him. With only an hour or so of daylight left, both teams knew they had to hurry. They loaded up with two torches each, just in case, before setting off.

If anyone had asked Aubie why he volunteered, he would have told them it was because he didn't trust Solo and wanted to catch him in the act of sabotage. But in reality, after his analytical epiphany from a short time earlier, he now figured that the tech who had so willingly volunteered to go with Solo, might actually be involved in the problem. Since he no longer had the option of exposing Solo as a traitor, he figured the next best thing to win points in the Princess' eyes would be to help rescue the irritating Corellian.

Aubie had been spending time with one of the female techs, a woman originally from the trade world, Candera, in hopes that she would be able to tell him about Solo. He knew Solo's reputation for dating a lot of women. Since this tech, Anthea he thought her name was, happened to be tall and blond, which he figured were Solo's main requirements in a woman, he had been hopeful she had spent time with Solo and would be willing to brag about it.

But after an afternoon together outside the camp, looking for water after their first source appeared to be drying up, it was evident she had not. Listening to her, he easily determined it wasn't because of lack of effort on her part. She had readily shared every intimate detail of her attempt to win the pilot's attention, but did not seem too crushed that she had been soundly rebuffed. She had even cheerfully shared her opinion that Solo was interested only in Senator Organa, and that privately, she thought the Princess was pretty interested in the Pirate too.

"After all," she had gushed, holding on to Aubie's arm as he led her over a fallen log that afternoon, "did you see them dancing?" A huge sigh escaped her red lips. "It was so romantic." Looking at him, there was an obvious invitation in her eyes. "I LOVE to dance." Simek would have none of it however; he was much too interested in Organa to even consider another woman. Which was too bad really, since Anthea was both beautiful and obviously available.

Shaking his head, Aubie brought his errant thoughts back to the problem at hand. Though he'd previously had little hope of ever attracting Leia's notice, he knew without a doubt this was one way he could accomplish that, gaining at least her appreciation if not her admiration. Listening and watching carefully, he kept close to Fuzia, not desiring to become dinner for one of the noisy beasts that roamed the forest at night. Neither he nor Fuzia could have anticipated what happened next.

Chewbacca and Hugik fully expected to locate Solo and Zil first. Aiken, simply because he was Corellian, and Corellians always excelled at such tasks, and Chewie because of his keen sense of smell and his long time bond with his partner. So it was with growing frustration that their search remained fruitless. They knew they couldn't wander too far from camp, in anticipation of the coming darkness and danger. As much as they both wanted to locate Solo before dark, they knew faltering around even with their lit torches, would be extremely dangerous and they couldn't risk having to have another team sent out to look for them. Chewie bellowed his wrath as it became evident they would have to return to camp empty handed. He even secretly wished he would run into one of the bears; that way he'd have a way to vent his rage.

They got into camp just as Fuzia stumbled in, looking dazed and bewildered. And alone, alarmingly alone. "What happened?" Wedge cried, helping the confused technician to a log to sit on. "Not sure," Fuzia managed to choke out. "One moment, we're walking together. The next Simek, he just, just… disappeared."

"_Disappeared_?" Chewie shook the communications wizard, trying to force information out more quickly. "_How could he disappear_?"

"He was right in front of me. Then he wasn't. He just dropped out of sight. Simple as that. "

"Did you check the area?" Aiken demanded. Even dazed, Fuzia managed to look insulted at that question. "_**Of course**_. I checked everywhere. There was no hole in the ground, no evidence of any struggle. It is as if the ground simply swallowed him up."

There was silence in the camp at that report. People, who only moments before, had been clamoring for permission to leave camp and search for Solo and the lost tech, were suddenly glad to have been refused. Wedge hurried over to the edge of camp, and called for Laungle to join them. They had all decided earlier that it was best if he kept his distance as much as possible; to reduce the possibility of further interference with the overall mission, but Antilles knew everyone needed to hear any input the diplomat might have regarding this new and frightening occurrence.

"Klaskan. Did you hear that?" Klaskan nodded his head grimly. "Yes, I did. I was hoping this wouldn't come up." At that, every head in camp turned his direction. Wedge directed him to sit down and said "You want to maybe explain that little remark?"

Klaskan lowered himself to a sitting position and exhaled in resignation. "Our planet has a phenomenon that only occurs periodically. Unfortunately, we have no way of tracking when it will happen, how often or what causes it." Laungle shook his head and sighed again. "Sometimes, with no warning, the ground really does sort of 'open up' for lack of a better term."

Here Laungle glanced in Fuzia's direction and nodded in acknowledgement of his earlier comment. "When it does, whoever or whatever happens to be on that particular piece of ground disappears from sight." Holding up a hand to forestall the questions he knew were coming, he continued rapidly. "As I said, we don't KNOW why. But we do know that the person or object that disappears is never really harmed. They simply rematerialize, er, elsewhere."

"_Where, exactly_?" Chewie's glare made it clear he wasn't in the mood for long drawn out explanations. The Vice-Comptroller kind of gulped, looking up in outright fear at the Wookie towering over him. "Well, this makes it a bit tricky. They more or less show up wherever someone else last was. Or is as the case may be. Sometimes two people or objects simply change places."

It was quiet as the group took this information in, trying to understand what it might mean. Aiken was the first to grasp its significance. "You mean that little twerp is probably at this minute popping out of the ground right about wherever Solo and Zil are?" His expression was incredulous.

Klaskan hung his head as if he was directly responsible for this piece of news. Which in a way, he was, he supposed, if he thought about it much. "Ummm, yes, that is what it probably means. At least, he probably appeared in front of one of them. They may have simply changed places, which would then leave someone alone."

"That can't be good," Wedge stated the obvious, looking around for inspiration. However, everyone knew without being told it was too late to do anything to help tonight. The shadows of darkness were racing toward then and as they watched, enveloped the solemn camp.

Zil and her accomplice, Dallran Randn, who was Klaskan's assistant, stood over the fallen Corellian pilot. "It took you long enough. I paused enough times along the way to give you adequate time to attack. Why the delay?"

Randn, incensed by his supervisor (Laungle's) decision to work with the erstwhile rebellion, and was therefore working against him, and by that fact working with the Empire, merely smiled. "It is all in the timing my dear. You should know about timing. If you had not been away on that medical ship, you would not be here now, would you? It is just your good fortune the rebels decided to destroy Dinesh at that moment, and not a day sooner, is it not?" Randn, who knew perfectly well that it had been the Empire, not the Alliance, that had destroyed Zil's home world, nevertheless, took every opportunity to rub salt in her open wound.

Zil had watched in horror from high above as her planet had been reduced to rubble. She had gone into deep shock, and when she recovered, she found herself, along with her surviving shipmates (there had only been seven of them left alive, the remaining few had succumbed to the effects of the shock before they had been rescued), on board a ship piloted by Dallran Randn. Randn had explained they had been in the vicinity when they had seen Dinesh destroyed, and had heard their ships' automatic distress signal. Having investigated, they found those few unconscious, and the rest were dead. There had only been 12 people on board to begin with, do Zil truly was one of only a handful of Dineshians left alive in the entire galaxy.

Zil had been easy prey for Randn, who not knowing exactly how, had surmised she could be very useful to his purposes. He had carefully cultivated her as an agent and eventually she had joined the Rebellion, on the pretense of being furious at her planet's destruction at the hand of the Empire, even though she was thoroughly brainwashed and fully believed the Alliance to be the responsible party. She had been waiting for an opportunity such as this ever since regaining consciousness in Randn's presence months before.

And for some unknown reason, the main focus for her ire of late had been Solo himself. Looking down at the man now sprawled at her feet; she felt the rage overtaking her. Raising her booted foot, she kicked him repeatedly in the stomach and ribs, taking the edge off her fury. When she was spent, she looked up to see Randn watching her with an amused look on his face. "What?" she spat out, wiping the sweat from her eyes.

"Why don't you just shoot him? It would be easier," he responded, and he bent over and removed Solo's blaster from his limp fingers. Zil opened her mouth to reply, and then she looked up and saw the darkness gathering in the distance. "I have a better idea," she said. "Let's leave him for the nasty little beasties. That way, it won't look like I had anything to do with it. I can claim Solo fell, and was attacked before I had time to get to him."

Looking around, Dallran spotted a ravine. "That should do nicely. We can dump him in there; I'll make sure there's enough blood to attract the critters and they'll take care of the rest. Good idea, Zil." He looked a little surprised at her cruelty, but figured he could use it to his benefit.

"Then I stumble back to camp, all teary eyed, horrified about what has happened, and tomorrow morning, lead them here. By then, you can have the rest of the team ready; you can attack when they aren't expecting it." Zil was proud of her planning. Randn looked at her in surprise again, unsure of what to think of her sudden tactical genius. Considering for a moment more, he nodded.

Dallran considered for a moment, before nodding. "That's a good plan. When you and the others go out to retrieve Solo's body tomorrow; you can help catch them in a crossfire. Then we can go to the camp and attack while their numbers are down. If what you suspect is correct, and the Alliance won't send another rescue team without confirmation that there are survivors here, then I can tell the Parliament Laungle died in an "unfortunate" accident, and we can finish our plans to join the Empire."

Randn drew his knife and made several deep cuts on Solo's upper left arm which was extending at an odd angle from his crumpled body. He heard the man moan and saw him begin to stir with the effects of the pain being inflicted on him, but didn't take time to worry about it. Heaving the pilot's dead weight over his shoulder, he unceremoniously dumped him down the ravine, watching as he rolled over and over, coming to rest in an awkward position at the base of a large tree. He was sure Solo was in no condition to defend himself, let alone climb out of the ravine on his own. Satisfied, he nodded to Zil and they quickly departed the area, anxious to reach the outskirts of camp before dark.

Han came to a few moments before night made its quick descent. Disoriented, he shook his head trying to remember where he was and what had happened. That caused waves of pain and nausea to break over him but it served to remind him of what had happened. As he glanced around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the near total darkness, he heard a sound that turned his blood to ice.


	13. Chapter 13  Aubie

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the ****Star Wars**** Universe, nor do I make any money while I'm amusing myself with them.**

_**Author's Note**_: Some interesting character development with Aubie. He certainly did not turn out the way he started – which surprised me. You'll learn about his true character in this chapter and the next. I hope you enjoy the way he has developed. And for you adventure junkies – this one has more action too.

Reviews are coveted! They really help a writer to know what people think, and if they want the story to continue. All comments and constructive criticism are welcomed and appreciated. I really do appreciate all the traffic the story is getting. Thanks for reading everyone and special shout out and thanks to "I love dance," "Melmeek (loved your comment about a possible Wookie/Orange Bear fight), "bkwm" and "Dark Rose 2006" for your comments. I have tried to email each of you, but if I missed anyone, my apologies. Your reviews rock.

Please enjoy chapter 13

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 13**_

_**Aubie's Shock**_

The bears were out and about, and by the sounds echoing in the forest, not too far away. Solo swallowed his fear and immediately started feeling around to see if a torch had perhaps been left anywhere close by.

Not only did the Corellian not find a torch, moving his arm cause him to cry out in pain, both from the now open fracture in his collar bone, and from the gashes in his arm. He didn't remember having those before, and touched them cautiously with his fingertips. They came away covered in blood and that prompted a vague memory of a man kneeling over him, using his knife to inflict the wounds. With a gulp, Solo realized the blood would attract the beasts to his location sooner rather than later.

Without really thinking about it, or how he was doing it, he tried to send a message to Luke, that he needed help. Even though he was pretty sure he had gotten through to Luke, simply because he felt something (he didn't have the time or inclination to analyze whether or not he had just used the force), he instantly realized it wouldn't do him much, if any, good regardless.

Solo froze when he heard the shrill menacing growl of one of the bears. While there had been some in the distance just a few minutes ago, this one was right on top of him. The bear leapt, knocking him forcefully to the ground and snarling savagely, its jaws open and snapping, trying to tear his throat open. Somehow he managed to cram his arm in the thing's mouth just as the teeth closed. Solo gritted his teeth and couldn't stop his scream as the monster shook his arm viciously.

Suddenly, the beast paused momentarily, looked around, and then, rearing its head back and snarling in anger, it returned to the attack again. With his right hand, Solo searched desperately in his pocket and came up with his vibroblade. Flicking it on, he began stabbing and slashing at the creature which was again tearing at the flesh of his arm, while one of its back legs was slicing into his lower body.

Solo was desperate, with no idea of how he was going to get out of this one. Just as he figured he was done for, and his strength gave out, he was stunned to feel the creature roll off him. He lay on the ground for moment, panting and gasping and frantically reaching out with his knife hand, trying to figure out where the beast would attack next. He was bewildered when he could feel nothing but empty air. Not understanding what had just happened, but knowing he could be attacked again at any moment, he rolled up to his knees and tried to gain his feet.

Making sure they took the torches with them, Zil and Randn had left Solo in a hurry, splitting up just outside of camp. Zil prepared herself, pulling her hair into disarray and smearing dirt, and a little blood from Dallran's knife on her face and shirt. She even managed to produce a few tears; it was easy enough. All she had to do was think of her family, snuffed out in a millisecond when Dinesh was shattered. Turning away from Randn without another word, she staggered into camp, calling for help.

If the folks in camp were surprised at what had apparently overtaken Simek, it was nothing compared to the astounding shock Aubie was feeling at that moment. One second he had been walking along in front of Fuzia, listening for any sounds that would give away the position of Solo and the Dineshian, and the next he was experiencing a falling sensation, yet he knew he hadn't actually moved. In confusion (terror, really) he closed his eyes and instinctively swung the torch still clutched in his fist in a roundhouse swing.

Though he would love to have claimed unusual physical prowess, privately he had to admit it was just dumb luck that caused the wildly swinging torch to come in contact with the only sensitive spot on one of the orange bears' bodies. Simek jumped backwards with a cry as he felt fur under his hands, and heard the terrifying roar of the beast.

To his amazement the roar was quickly silenced, and he opened his eyes to see the beast simply disappear. Just as quickly, he realized that darkness had descended already, and he guessed his little travel through time, or space, or whatever it had been, must have taken more than the 30 minutes he and Fuzia had allowed for themselves before returning to camp.

That of course, explained why the bear-like thing had been there as well. It didn't, however, explain how it had disappeared before his eyes, or how he had gotten to wherever it was he was, in the first place. Lighting his torch, he looked around when he heard a moan, and spotted Solo, who was trying to get to his feet.

"Solo!" he cried in astonishment. "What happened?" For the man in front of him looked more dead than alive. His face had blood streaming down it from a large gash and knot over his right ear, and blood was also flowing freely from his left arm and pooling all around him. Solo was on his knees, his right hand using the tree beside him for leverage. He had his vibroblade in the same hand and had apparently been using it to ward off the animal as it attacked.

"Don't know," Solo gasped out. "I woke up with that thing charging me and next thing I knew, it was chewin' up my arm. I figured I was a goner. Musta' heard you or something, it let go of me just long enough to get my blade out. I couldn't of held out much longer though; you saved my life." Solo pulled himself laboriously to his feet, and instantly went down again as his right leg buckled beneath him. Aubie swung the torch closer, and both saw the deep claw marks and gouges on his leg. Solo closed his eyes and tried to stifle a groan.

Simek looked around anxiously for help. He wasn't used to situations like this. He was used to others looking out for him—not the other way around. Solo gritted his teeth, and squinted up at the man through hooded eyes, dark with pain. "Come on Aubie. We gotta' get outta' here. Gimme' yer hand." Han reached up with his right hand and Aubie grasped his wrist without thinking about what he was doing and heaved, pulling the wounded man to his unsteady feet. This time Han was ready for the jolt of pain that shot through his leg and managed to keep to his feet. His left arm dangled uselessly, bleeding freely from several deep cuts in the upper portion and oozing and dripping from his forearm and hand, which were a mangled mess.

"Got another torch?" Solo's voice was tight with pain, and fainter than usual, but his meaning was unmistakable. Just because they didn't hear anymore of the bears didn't mean they weren't out there.

"Uh, well, I did." Aubie looked around quickly. "I must have dropped it when I, ah, when I, well, wherever that was. I don't see it anywhere. Maybe it's back where I started, before I dropped…before I dropped through the ground." He sounded almost hysterical. Solo peered at the man, wondering if maybe he'd hit his head or something. "What are you talking about?" he asked, as he took a tentative step forward. He moaned and closed his eyes again as the pain shot through him. "How did you get here, anyway? And why are you alone?" Solo's questions came as fast as his labored breathing would allow.

Simek just shook his head as he reached out and took Solo's right arm over his shoulder, relieving him of the vibroblade and switching it off before putting in his vest pocket where he could retrieve it quickly if needed.

"Never mind, Captain. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm not sure I believe it myself. Let's just get out of here and back to camp. I don't particularly want to be around to make a meal for any more of those things."

"Damn straight," Solo replied, looking up at the ravine. "Think we can climb out?" He took another step and managed not to fall over, but wasn't all that confident of his ability to remain upright for long.

"Don't have much choice, Solo. Quit complaining and start walking." Simek led the way, more or less dragging the wounded man. He tried not listen to the sounds of pain Solo was unable to stifle as he stumbled forward, trying to keep to his feet, not wanting to slow down the man who had unaccountably appeared out of nowhere and was now helping him. Solo still couldn't figure out where he'd come from, and more importantly, why his former enemy now seemed intent on getting him out alive. Shaking is aching head; Han decided to figure it out later. Right now he needed every ounce of energy just to keep moving forward and upward.

Back at camp, Chewbacca rushed forward when Zil made her appearance. "_Where is Han_?" he demanded in a roar loud enough to wake the dead. Chewie had his own suspicions regarding this woman and looked set to tear her arms off.

Zil made a fairly convincing woman in distress. "He's back there, he, he's, out there. He fell, he-the ground just sort of fell away, and he rolled and fell, he hit hard, landed by a tree." She deliberately kept her hands over her face, and jumbled her words. She had no way of knowing that her explanation fit perfectly with what Fuzia said had happened to Aubie, and with Laungle's account of the phenomena that occurred on his planet.

Chewbacca relaxed slightly when he heard her distress. He moaned as he thought of Solo, lying out there, somewhere, alone and possibly hurt. Zil shook her head, and looked up at the Wookie, continuing in a pathetic voice. "I tried to get him up, I pulled and called, but he must have hit his head. There was blood, so much blood. When I saw that night was coming, I panicked. I grabbed one of the torches, and I, I just ran. I wanted to get help before it got too dark, but I'm too late. I'm sorry!" She wailed the last part of this statement. "He was bleeding, the bears, they'll get him. I'm so afraid…what if it's too late? I'm so sorry!" Her broken hearted sobs filled the air.

Wedge was afraid too. He had seen Solo get out of so many tight spots, but with only the possibility of Simek to help him, he was terrified that this time the Corellian's famous luck might have finally run out. "We search, at first light. I'll take all the volunteers I can get. Zil, get cleaned up. Eat something now and get some rest. You'll be leading the main search party. I expect you can find where you left him, right?"

Antilles wasn't too sure of her motives either, or of almost anyone's, for that matter. As the rescue mission had dragged on, he's found himself suspicious of nearly everyone. But something just seemed especially off about her.

"Of course. I'll be able to lead you right to him. I, I think I will get something to eat and go lie down. It's just been such a shock…" Zil headed toward the mess area, with a couple of people going along, to make sure she got something to eat. Jenina appeared and offered to check her over. Zil smiled, but said she was fine, just hungry, dirty and tired.

Wedge, Aiken and Chewbacca held back, waiting until the others had cleared out. "I don't like it," Aiken stated bluntly. "Something just don't smell right, and it ain't your dirty fur coat, Chewie."

Chewbacca nodded, moaning a little again, worried about his partner. "_We'll keep her under surveillance; don't let her out of your sight_," Chewie admonished the young man. "_I'm going to talk to Klasken some more, try to get more information. Anything could be the key to finding him_." Wedge opted to go with Chewie, and Aiken headed over to the mess area to keep an eye on their wandering tech.

The night wore on, seeming to take forever. Wedge managed to get a little sleep, as did most of the crew, with the exception of those on guard duty and Chewbacca, who rested, but did not close his eyes. Nothing untoward happened and at first light, his loud roar woke anyone who might have still been sleeping. Search parties were quickly organized; a small contingent was left at camp and the rest headed out, lead by Zil, with Chewie right on her heels.

They headed into the woods, and split into several different search parties, much to Zil's distress. She had thought only a few would come on the search, and that they would all stay together, making the planned ambush more efficient and deadly. She was concentrating on leading Chewbacca, Wedge and the 2 or 3 who had stayed with them on a meandering course, when she heard something crashing through the woods ahead of them. Chewbacca laid his hand on her shoulder, stopping her advance.

Confused, she glanced around, looking for some sign of Randn. He did not appear, and she had no idea who was more surprised, herself or Chewbacca when Aubie came stumbling into their path, disheveled and exhausted, and holding on to a bloody and battered half conscious Solo.

Then all hell broke loose.


	14. Chapter 14 The Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I don't own them or make any money with them. Just play with them occasionally.**

_**Author's Note:**_ Except for the last chapter, this one has turned out to be my personal favorite. I hope you enjoy it.

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 14**_

_**The Sacrifice**_

"We're coming out of hyperspace in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1— now." Luke's startling announcement rang out over the ships intercom system. "Setting up orbit. Command crew, report to the communications room stat."

Luke had been dozing most of the ship's "night". Somewhere around 3:00 a.m., he had been startled into full awareness by a shot of pain through his arm. Realizing that Solo must have been reaching out to him, he opened himself more fully to the force. He got a sense of a damp forest, darkness, pain and danger, but nothing specific. He could tell Solo was alive, and Luke wasn't sure Han was even aware he was "sending" through the force, or not. A short time later, he lost contact with Han, and assumed the man was probably unconscious.

As soon as he was sure he wouldn't get any more information through the force, he made the decision to drop out of hyperspace and move as close to the planet as possible. When his announcement woke both Rieken and Leia up and they reported to the communications area as requested, he informed them, "Things are worse. I don't know what happened, but Solo seems to be separated from the rest and he's hurt." Shaking his head, he forestalled Leia's anxious questions. "I don't know anything else. Just felt it, through the force."

Rieken contacted Command again, demanding the landing coordinates, stating they were now in close orbit and were going in regardless, but Dodonna would not budge, reminding them they couldn't afford to lose another ship and crew, especially one with such important personnel such as himself, Skywalker and the Princess. Sighing in frustration and worry, Leia laid her head on Luke's shoulder and the two seemed to find comfort in just being together.

Rieken observed Leia's casual gesture with a bit of confusion. He would have sworn she was attracted to the confident Corellian pilot, not the young man from Tatooine, who was their one and only Jedi. But he had to admit, the two of them did seem to have a special sort of connection, even though it didn't feel particularly romantic in nature.

Rieken had even discussed their relationship briefly with Solo one time. They had been alone in the Command Center for a brief period of time, with Solo going over some specifications for a design improvement to one of their shield arrays that he had come up with.

Karl had offhandedly mentioned that the Princess seemed to be spending a lot of time in Han's company, and watched with amusement as the Captain had frozen for a split second. "And?" was Han's query. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all, Captain," Rieken was quick to reply. "I for one, think you're good for her. And for the record, she's good for you too, Solo," and the General placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, but Han refused to look up. Rieken could feel his tense muscles and was reminded anew that Solo had much deeper emotions than most people gave him credit for. He was pretty sure he had come upon the one subject that was bound to tie the Captain up in knots, especially considering that most, if not all of the hierarchy of the Alliance seemed determined to get everything they could out of their most talented pilot, while giving him absolutely nothing in return.

Riken was very aware that holding onto Solo might well mean the difference between winning and losing critical battles and therefore, between winning and losing their entire goal of a new Alliance. But that wasn't the main reason the older man tried to provide the support Solo so desperately craved, even though he successfully hid that need from all but his Wookie partner. Riken genuinely liked Solo and hated to see how the man was treated. Unbeknownst to the Corellian, Rieken ran interference on his behalf as often as possible.

Finally Han had relaxed a bit and glanced up, looking him the eye, and minus his trademark lopsided grin. "It won't really matter what you or anyone else thinks, General. It's seems pretty obvious that everyone expects Luke and Leia to end up together. That's probably best for her anyway." The General sighed and patted Han's shoulder. "I can see that you'd think that, Solo, but for the record, I don't think that's the kind of relationship those two have."

Solo looked at him for a minute more, seeming to consider whether or not he could open up to the man. Rieken couldn't help but be disappointed when the pilot's expression closed off again and he grinned, though it seemed like a forced effort. "Well, you keep on thinking that, General, and when you're walking her down the aisle, I'll remind you of it." Solo obviously was referring to his belief that the man Leia would be walking toward would be Luke, but Rieken had a sudden vision of Han standing out front, dressed in military dress blues and looking mighty nervous. He just smiled and turned back to the specifications in front of them.

Remembering that conversation, he considered Luke and Leia again, wondering. He shrugged his shoulders and brought his thoughts back to the problem at hand. "Are we sure all the weapons are primed and ready to go? I don't want any more surprises."

Grimly, the three reviewed their plans for rescue, but knew they were limited in taking further action until they were contacted with the coded information. They didn't even have landing coordinates; Command had made certain that this time no ship was going to attempt to land until and if it was deemed safe.

Chewbacca roared a challenge as he saw Solo stagger toward him, and he lunged, catching the man as his legs buckled and he pitched forward. Before he could lower his partner completely to the ground, blaster fire rang out. Shielding the wounded man with his own body, Chewbacca barked at Aubie to get down and reached out a long arm to yank the stunned man to the ground. Another howl erupted from the Wookie as a blaster bolt grazed that same arm.

"Behind you, Aubie!" shouted Anthea, the tech Aubie had spent time with earlier. She raised her own blaster and shot the man threatening to blow Simek's head off directly in his forehead, proving she was more than just a pretty face. Grinning savagely, she shot a glance at Simek, who was now sprawled on the ground beside Solo. "That's for you honey, for being extra nice to me."

Sputtering, Aubie looked around in confusion. "But we didn't, that is I didn't know she felt like tha….!" Ducking and covering his head from the continuing fire, the poor man decided to just keep his mouth shut since he had absolutely no idea what was going on now, and no one seemed to be paying attention to him anyway. He just wanted to get back to the relative safety of the camp and be done with this heroic rescuing business.

Chewbacca had recovered from initial his surprise at the attack and was now standing and aiming his bowcaster at the man he realized must be leading the assault. He was obviously a Tal-Edonn native; resembling Laungle almost closely enough to be a brother. But this native was aiming his own weapon first at Solo, then at Wedge. Seemingly everywhere but at Zil. Frowning, Chewbacca calmly drew the bow back and snarled in defiance of this newly established enemy.

Dallran Randn jumped back in surprise and fear, having had no idea that the creature standing in front of him was sentient. He had assumed he was just another woods animal, maybe a distant cousin to the orange bears that roamed the forest so freely at night. In his confusion, he lowered his own blaster, but only momentarily. As soon as he realized that things were out of control, he decided to at least try to salvage something of his mission. Shifting his aim, he shouted to Zil, "Kill Solo," and she raised her weapon as well, pointing it at the injured man lying prone on the ground.

Things happened suddenly and simultaneously. Chewbacca let his bow fly, and it caught Dallran full in the chest, causing his blaster bolt to go wide, missing Solo, but incapacitating one of his own men. At the same time, Zil pushed Wedge aside and pulled the trigger on her weapon, intending to kill Solo where he lay.

Han saw the look of hatred in her eyes and tried to move out of the way, but his battered body had had enough. Unable to roll far enough to get clear, he closed his eyes in anticipation of the death shot. In his mind, he visualized Princess Leia, wondering what she would feel at his death. "Leia!" his spirit cried out, wishing now that he had made himself tell her what he really thought. Wishing he had had the courage to proclaim his love for her. "Leia, I'm sorry! I love you!" he whispered in his mind, fully expecting it to be his last thought in life.

When he heard the blaster's discharge but felt no pain, he opened his eyes again and looked around, trying to figure out not only what had happened, but what it was that was suddenly playing in his mind. For somehow he could hear Leia's voice in his head, sounding tender and terrified at the same time, and seeming as sweet as honey to him. "No! Han, No! Oh Han! Please, I've always loved you . . . please, don't leave me…."

Not understanding what was happening; he mentally shook his head and found his attention suddenly reclaimed by more immediate matters. Hearing the sounds of agony coming from close by, he looked around for the source. To his shock he saw that Aubie had somehow managed to move in front of him and was even now gasping in shock and distress, wide eyed and clutching a gaping hole in his gut, as he lay collapsed over Han's legs.

"No!" He cried out, the adrenalin of the moment spurring him to action. Pushing the dying man off of his legs, Han leaned over him, applying pressure to the wound, ignoring the pain that flashed through his own arm and torso. "No," he moaned more quietly, seeing there was no hope. "Why? Aubie, why? You don't even like me." Solo was used to being the one to sacrifice himself for others. To have anyone save him, especially someone like Simek who had held him in such distain, felt intolerable.

Aubie Simek, analyst, aristocrat and in the end, a member of something greater than himself, managed to smile sadly up at Solo. Reaching out with his hand, he grasped the pilot's arm, and whispered. "For her. Always for her. Tell her, I saved you—for her. Don't waste me…help her finish what we've started," and with those cryptic remarks, Aubie's head lolled back, and his sightless eyes remained fixed on Solo's stricken face. He would see those eyes in his nightmares for months and wonder at what he meant for a long, long time.

Solo said back heavily on his butt, all his energy drained. He was vaguely aware of the battle winding down around him, but it began to fade from his sight, as his body proclaimed it had had enough. A long and tortuous night of tramping through the forest, lost, cold, in pain and terrified, especially when their one torch had burned out over an hour before dawn, combined with his blood loss and shock proved too much for him and he gladly gave in to the welcoming darkness that claimed him.

When the firing had finally stopped, Chewbacca roared his partner's name and looked around for him. Dismayed at seeing he was slumped over on the ground, with more blood than before covering his hands, he ran to Solo, pulling head into his lap, and anxiously checked him for signs of life.

Antilles, turning at the anxious sounds coming from the Wookie, watched as another member of Rogue squadron, who had Zil in a choke hold, frog marched her over to where Chewbacca and Solo were, and observed in grim satisfaction as she was shoved roughly to the ground. The other pilot made quick work of tying up the now trembling technician as Wedge hurried to fall to his knees beside Chewbacca and Solo.

"Is he breathing? He's not dead, is he, Chewie?" Wedge asked, laying his head down Solo's chest. Relieved to feel the soft fall and rise of the shallow breaths Solo was taking, he sat back on his haunches. Pulling his comm link to his lips he issued several orders in quick succession.

"Antilles to Camp. Get me Aiken. Now!" he barked. Hugik had reluctantly stayed behind with Jenina, Colm and a few others, to guard the camp. "On the double Wedge," came Jenina's calm voice. In just a matter of seconds, Aiken's voice came over the comm link. Wedge told him to contact Base Command and give the code for the rescue ship's landing. "We have the saboteurs. Repeat, we have them, in custody, except that most of them are dead." Wedge did not seem particularly bothered as he mentioned that fact. "We need medical help right away, so get that ship here. Now!"

Finishing those instructions, he requested Jenina get on the link next. "Nina, we found Han and Aubie. Han's hurt, it's bad, and—and Aubie's dead. Get things ready, we'll be bringing them back in about 45 minutes." Barely awaiting her acknowledgement, Wedge used his comm to call in the rest of the search party, sending all but one team back to camp.

He waited until his requested backup arrived, then directed them to finish rounding up the few remaining enemies. After a few more terse orders, he led the party back to camp. Chewbacca had picked Solo up and headed at a run toward camp as soon as Wedge finished talking to Jenina and was probably half way there by the time Wedge started back.

With a sigh, Wedge himself made sure Aubie's body was carefully carried back, knowing Han would want that. Even though he'd seen it happen, he could still hardly believe Simek had saved Solo's life at the expense of his own. "Ya' just never know, I guess," he thought to himself, trying to answer everyone's questions at once.


	15. Chapter 15  Camp Triage

Author's note: As always, I am not a medical professional, nor do I claim to be technically accurate in all the things that poor Han experiences as he fights for his life. I just enjoy writing about it. So, if medical accuracy is important to you this is probably not going to be your favorite chapter. Having said that, I hope you enjoy reading it.

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 15**_

_**Camp Triage**_

On board the rescue ship, the wait had seemed endless. Leia busied herself preparing for the landing after Luke had been given the coordinates. She caught herself stopping every so often, remembering the jolt she had felt when she was sure she had somehow heard Han's voice in her head. Not understanding what was happening, she had told no one of the terror she had felt when she had heard Han's words and felt his fear as he had faced imminent death. Even more confusing, was her sure knowledge that somehow he had just declared that he loved her. Before she had even known what she was doing, she had sent her own words flying back at him. Words that demanded he not die. Words that had also acknowledged her love for him. Before she had had time to completely panic and call out to Luke, she had somehow understood that the immediate crisis had passed, and that Solo, while not out of danger, was still alive. Pondering these confusing events had at least kept her occupied. So it was with a start that she heard Luke announce the landing sequence.

Squaring her shoulders, she grabbed her gear and a blaster and made her way to the platform by the landing ramp, stepping in front of the medical personnel already gathered there. Strapping in with crash webbing, she mentally prepared herself for whatever it was they would face when the doors opened. ***************

At the primitive camp Solo and the others had worked so hard to establish, Jenina was ready and waiting for the injured Corellian, their limited med supplies all laid out when Chewie came charging into camp with an unconscious Solo in his arms. Unfortunately, she was all too familiar with the Captain's propensity for getting hurt, and she had thought herself prepared. But the sight that met her eyes caused her to gasp in shock. There was just so much blood.

On hearing her, Colm pushed himself up on his elbows and called out, "Jenina? Is he ok? Is Han going to be okay?" The medical technician turned camp doctor took a precious few seconds to reassure her worried husband as much as possible, telling him that of course Solo would be ok, wasn't he always? Neither of them was fooled; Jeffries could hear the worry clearly in his wife's voice. But he dropped his head back down, knowing he could help best by not distracting her. "Damn," he whispered softly, hating his blindness and inability to be of any use to anyone. With a last comforting pat on his arm and a promise to update him as soon as possible, Jenina hurried over to where Chewbacca was gently laying Solo down in the area she had prepared.

Chewbacca had wrapped Han's belt as a tourniquet around his arm, but it wasn't doing much to stop the flow of blood. Wishing desperately for more sophisticated medical equipment, she turned to the med droid, MT 14 and indicated it should begin scanning Solo's battered body. She had organized what supplies they had, praying it would be enough.

Her fears heightened with each new reading from the scan: concussion, fractured collar bone, deep gashes and cuts on his upper arm, and the skin and muscles of his lower arm and hand were mangled and shredded. Jenina frowned as the scan indicated a couple of cracked ribs on his right side and some damage to his internal organs as well. Of considerable added concern were the deep lacerations and gouges on his right thigh. She leaned forward and realized she could see bone in his leg.

The med droid immediately began issuing orders. "It is necessary to apply two tourniquets—at once. One high on his arm, near the shoulder and the second just above the elbow. This human is in danger of hemorrhaging to death if action is not taken right now." Jenina had already prepared one tourniquet and quickly applied it to Han's upper arm. As she turned to ready the second, she was surprised to find it being dropped into her hands by Anthea, the tech who had successfully saved Aubie's life, only to witness it being snuffed out a few moments later.

Anthea had taken off after Chewie when the Wookie had headed for camp, having to use every bit of her speed and strength to try and keep up. Even so, she had burst into camp about 10 minutes after his arrival, and upon seeing the Corellian being tended to, had immediately gone to help. Like many of the Alliance personnel, she had some medical training by virtue of necessity, and since she wasn't squeamish, she knew she could assist.

Anthea was normally a happy go-lucky kind of girl, at least that was the appearance she gave, but she had been instantly sobered by what she had recently witnessed. The time she had spent with Simek earlier had given her a glimpse into the deeper character of the man, which had been borne out by his unexpected sacrifice, and she was generally sorrowful about his death. "Thanks Anthea," Jenina placed the second one above Han's elbow and looked to the medical droid for further instructions.

Leaning over for closer inspection, the droid's sensors whirred for a moment, and then instructed "Now begin cleaning the wounds on the patient's arm, and his leg. The arm is already infected and requires bacta."

Jenina looked up at Chewbacca in alarm. "I never found any bacta when I was cataloging all the supplies. Chewie, was there any retrieved from the ship?" Chewbacca shook his head, "_No, Jenina, the bacta, along with several other medicines were destroyed in the initial crash. Many of the canisters were broken open when we hit_." The droid stopped for moment, tilting its head at an odd angle while it whirred and clicked. "I believe my circuits may have been damaged. I seem to be aware we have no bacta available, yet that is what my programming told me to use. One moment while I access other methods of treatment."

Han chose that moment to begin stirring, moaning and tossing his head. Jenina laid her hand alongside his face and gently patted it. "Easy Han, I know you hurt." Turning to the droid, she asked, "MT 14, what do you recommend for pain? Can we give him something strong?"

Solo's eyes slowly seemed to regain some focus and as he caught sight of Jenina's worried face, and that of his giant partner, he made no effort to try school his features to hide his agony. "Don't wait on my account," he whispered. If Chewbacca was surprised at the pilot's ready acceptance of the idea of pain pills, he was careful not to show it. He moaned slightly, shaking his massive head, knowing that if Han was asking for pain pills, the pain must be very bad indeed.

The droid tilted its head in an almost human-like gesture. "Administer the liquid Palladocet. It is strong, but should not cause complications with the concussion." Chewbacca located the medicine and measured out the highest dose he could give. He held Han's head up slightly and put the dispenser to his lips. After Han finished it, he laid his head back against Chewie, and managed a slight smile of thanks. Chewbacca settled down on the ground behind him, and kept him propped slightly up, as Han seemed a bit more comfortable that way or perhaps it was just that the Wookie needed to be doing something to feel like he was helping.

Jenina had been conversing softly with the MT 14 while Han took the medicine. "Han," she said, "I need to clean your wounds, and spray them with synthflesh. We need to stop all the bleeding." After she arranged everything she would need, she looked up at Anthea to see if she would be able to help. For a moment her attention was caught by all the personnel crowding around, staying quiet and out of the way, but obviously anxious to see how one of their favorite pilots was doing. Sending them a quick, reassuring smile, she nodded at Anthea, and gently picked up Solo's arm and placed it on a clean cloth.

Solo had begun to feel a bit of relief from the pain med, but instantly when she moved his arm, he sucked in his breath, though he made no other sound. "Sorry, Captain," Jenina murmured, beginning to carefully clean the wound with soft swabs, soaked in antibiotics.

Han's body tensed, his muscles cording up like rocks. Chewbacca moaned softly, wishing he could somehow endure the pain for his friend. The process seemed to take forever, but finally the MT 14 inspected the wounds on Han's arm and declared them adequately cleaned. Han's eyes were closed and his teeth were firmly clenched; he was determined not to cry out, since he'd had pain meds. He was pretty sure he was tougher than that.

So he was shocked when he heard himself yelp as Anthea lifted his arm gently and held it off the cloth so Jenina could spray it with the synthflesh. His whole body bucked with the shock of that pain and his right arm reached out to grab Chewie's bicep. He held on tightly and it was close enough to the blaster wound Chewbacca had suffered earlier, that the Wookie let loose a slight groan of his own. He knew he'd have a bruise there, to go along with the burn, but he said nothing further, just continued to try and soothe the suffering man. Han did not even notice Chewie's moan, he was just intent on trying not to cry out loud.

"Han," Jenina tried to reason with him. "Why don't you just give up? Let go. You don't have to suffer like this." The scanner told them he was holding on to consciousness by a thread, and she wondered why he was being so stubborn, even for him; he seemed particularly reluctant to release control. Solo didn't bother to try to explain, he wasn't even sure why he felt the need to stay awake and aware. Chewbacca however, had no doubts. '_He won't let go until he knows the rescue team is safe_, he thought to himself, but didn't try to voice it, knowing Jenina had trouble understanding him at times.

Shaking her head, Jenina helped Anthea finish this part of the treatment. Solo couldn't contain another strangled moan as the wounds throbbed and burned. After MT 14 was finally satisfied that they had covered all the open wounds, they wrapped the limb in clean bandages and laid it down on a stack of coats someone had thoughtfully brought over for that purpose. Han relaxed just slightly, very glad that part of the ordeal was over.

It was at that moment they all heard the roar of a ship, and everyone began cheering as they saw Class 3 Starship settle to the ground a few hundred yards away. No one was surprised when the ramp lowered and the first person off was Princess Leia Organa.


	16. Chapter 16 Rescue With a Twist

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or make any money from this. I just play with them occasionally.**_

_Author's Note: The early part of this chapter takes place on board the rescue ship a short time before they land on Tal-Edonn. One more chapter after this one. (Reviews will definitely make me post it faster.) **********_

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 16**_

_**Rescue With a Twist**_

Luke's voice came over the intercom. "We're going in. Fast and hot. All personnel, hang on, we're not exactly sure what we're facing, but we've been given a landing code. Medical has been requested to be on the ground first, so be ready. Look sharp everyone. Out."

Rieken knew that while the medical team would be down the ramp and on the scene with no delay, they would be preceded by one extremely agitated Princess. Skywalker would have to follow a bit later, since luck of the draw had him at the helm during landing.

Because they had been in orbit only a micro jump away, they were soon within the atmosphere and circling, looking for the best landing spot. Luke didn't care much for what showed up on his sensors, but knew that if Solo could crash land and survive, he ought to be able to get down in once piece. Everyone was tense as the landing cycle began, as this had been when the other two ships had apparently experienced trouble. Breaths were released as they eased down with no mishaps and the landing gear engaged.

As soon as the gear locked in, Leia entered the sequence to release the ramp and as predicted, ran down it first, blaster drawn and cautious, but in a hurry. Jenina ran up to greet her, and throwing her arm over her shoulders, took her immediately to the triage area.

The scene that greeted her was one that was all too familiar and seemed to occupy her nightmares with great regularity. Dreading what she might find she went quickly to Solo, where he lay on a pallet on the ground, bloody and bandaged.

"How is he? What happened? Is he going to be okay?" Leia had already dropped to the pilot's side and was craning her neck to see the readout from the MT 14. By this time Rieken was behind her, and Luke was now exiting the Starship, and hurrying in their direction.

Jenina nodded toward the Jedi, and said "Let's wait for Luke, that way I can update you all at the same time. I hope you brought a doctor."

The medical personnel from the ship were already on the ground, scattering between the other wounded rebels. Dr. Ethan Azarel was pulling medical supplies from the bag he had brought from the ship and was prepared to take charge. As soon as Luke arrived, Jenina updated them on the patient's status, ignoring the glare from Solo that grew increasingly harsher as she went on.

"As you can see, he has sustained numerous injuries, including some internal injuries, maybe even some internal bleeding. The most obviously problems are the bites and gouges he sustained from one of the indigenous creatures, a bear-like animal. He was attacked last night; but we're still not completely sure exactly what happened."

Solo tried to sit up and complained, "I can tell you what happened; that thing tried to eat me," but no one was really listening to him. With a defeated sigh, he leaned his head back against Chewbacca and closed his eyes again. His head was pounding and though he was tremendously glad to see Leia, he was so very tired. And he hurt; almost everything on him seemed to hurt.

Solo opened his eyes again, briefly, when he felt Leia's hand take hold of his and squeeze it in sympathy. "How you doing, flyboy?" she leaned in close to murmur in his ear. "Ummmph. Been better, Princess. Been better." And with that, Solo finally released his control, not realizing he had been holding out until he knew Leia and Luke had arrived safely. He tense body relaxed as his eyes closed of their own volition and his head lolled back against Chewie's chest. A shallow breath escaped his lips and Leia looked up anxiously at the doctor.

Dr. Azarel took charge then, seeing to Solo's treatment. The day wore on as they fought for his life, treating his various injuries. The doctor frowned at the damaged organs he found, noting that the internal bleeding must be a result of some hard blows to his midsection. That he had been viciously kicked was obvious by the boot sized bruises spread across his side, stomach and chest. Finally getting his internal bleeding stabilized; the doctor turned his attention to the wound in his thigh. That required an additional hour or two of meticulous work before Dr. Azarel was satisfied with the results. "This will need additional surgery and regeneration when we get him home," the doctor told Leia. "We'll be lucky if we can keep the infection from spreading too fast."

Meanwhile, other members of the medical team had been dealing with the injured parties from Solo's original rescue crew. As soon as Jenina knew she wasn't needed for Solo's care, she briefed the other doctor who had come on the mission regarding Colm's condition. To their great relief, the doc confirmed Jenina's diagnosis and advised them he would be fine once he could be treated at the base's medical facilities.

Others took care of the deceased personnel, expressing their sorrow at their loss. Chewbacca and Antilles filled Luke, Rieken and Leia in on what had happened, and Rieken took time to go over and pay his final respects to Aubie Simek. If anyone was privately surprised at his self sacrifice, they did not mention it.

The long afternoon wore on, with the doctors and medical personnel fighting for not only Solo's life, but for another female technician who had been critically injured in the original crash. To their sorrow, though Solo was holding his own, the woman died in the early evening hours. Deciding Solo was as stable as he was going to get, Dr. Azarel ordered everyone to be ready for lift off as soon as it was dawn.

Leia settled in to keep vigil over the Captain and expressed her shock as she experienced the sudden nightfall those who had been planet side for several days were fairly used to. She and Luke took turns sitting with Solo, who grew delirious as the night wore on. All were relieved when morning arrived and they could head for base, and better medical facilities. ***********

Luke personally supervised Zil's restraints and made sure she was safely locked in the brig, under heavy guard, after learning she had been such an integral part of the saboteurs. The woman seemed to have completely lost her mind and remained sullen and would speak to no one. The only words anyone could decipher were "Solo will die," which she repeated with unnerving regularity.

Karl Rieken assumed piloting duties, with Chewbacca as his main co-pilot and the return trip was made uneventfully. During the trip, Han had the opportunity to finally tell in detail what had occurred from the time he had left camp with Zil, to the moment of Simek's death. After recounting the story, Rieken patted his arm and left, shaking his head. "Get some rest, Solo," he instructed on his way out with Luke.

"Leia," Han softly called her name, urging her to stay back after the others had left his bedside and they could finally be alone for a few minutes. "When Aubie died," he said, "he wanted me to tell 'her' something. I'm not completely sure what he was talking about, but I kinda' think he meant you."

Leia looked confused, but seeing how distressing this topic was for him, she nodded for him to continue. "What did he say Han?" Solo looked into her large brown eyes for almost a full minute before going on. In a low voice, fraught with grief and pain, he said, "When I asked him why he did it, just before he died, he said something like: 'For her. Always for her.' And then he said not to waste him, to help her finish what she'd started. I think he meant what he helped start too."

Han lowered his head, until his chin was almost touching his chest. "I still don't know why he did it, Leia. He hated me. I wasn't worth nothin' to him, and still, he saved me." His voice trailed off and his eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I didn't deserve it Leia, I never treated him with anything but contempt."

Leia sighed at the anguish in the Pilot's voice, knowing that he rarely, if ever showed this side of himself to anyone. "Han," she said after thinking for moment. "None of us really knew Aubie Simek very well. He always held himself apart, aloof. But he obviously had a lot of character underneath that arrogant exterior." She reached out and lifted his chin, forcing him to look into her accepting and sympathetic eyes. "He must have known you were worth it, Han, just as I do. Don't diminish his sacrifice by believing otherwise."

Solo closed his eyes again and laid his head back on the pillow. He considered her words in silence for so long that she thought maybe he'd fallen asleep. But a long, drawn out sigh showed her he was still awake. "Maybe," he finally said. "But I'm always gonna wonder. I didn't think he even knew my name until right at the end. I guess it just proves you can't judge someone by how they act or look, or what other people think of 'em, can you, Princess?" He looked up seeking her understanding. "I judged Simek and found him wanting. He judged me and somehow found something worth saving. Guess I'd better try and live up to that, huh?" Another sigh and Solo closed his eyes again, this time falling into a restless sleep that lasted until they reached the Rebel base.

Upon arrival, Solo was immediately transferred to the medical facility, where he underwent several surgeries to repair his wounds. Zil was placed in a maximum security cell, awaiting her trial. Leia had ignored her, fearing that if she had any interaction with the woman, she might attack her herself. Rieken could see no reason to delay things, and her preliminary hearing was set for 3 days after their arrival.

After a few harrowing days, it was with great relief that Leia listened after Solo's final surgery to Dr. Azarel's words. "He is like that Meer Cat of yours, Princess. Yup, that's exactly what he's like—a great big, annoying cat." Dr. Azarel was all too familiar with both Solo's frequent brushes with death and those of Leia's feline pet. "Except I think they both have more than the proverbial nine lives. I've personally seen Solo rebound at least 6 times, and I've lost count of how often you've had me doctor that damn cat of yours."

"So, he's really going to be all right?" Luke questioned. "He should be," Dr. Azarel replied, growing serious. "He's not completely home free yet, we're having a hard time getting the infection under control. But if he doesn't get worse in the next 48 hours, he should recover quickly after that." Leia broke into a radiant smile and stepped into the Captain's room, wanting to tell him good night before he slept.

"Han," she admonished him, as she entered his room. "What do you think you're doing?" Solo looked around guiltily, his left leg hanging over the side of the bed in his attempt to get to over to the open window, craving some fresh air and a look outside, but knowing he was supposed to be on complete bed rest. "Awww, nothing, Leia, um, just stretching, you know?" And he made a show of extending his leg out. However, the effect was lost as his face paled and he slumped back, unable to pull his leg back up onto the bed.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Leia rang for a nurse to help. "I don't know why I bother, Solo," she said, arms folded over her chest. Solo looked up, trying for his pitiful, "who me?" look, but it was spoiled as sweat broke out on his forehead and his eyes squeezed shut as a spasm of pain broke over him.

"Captain Solo, what did the doctor tell you this afternoon?" the nurse scolded him, as he gently helped him get fully back into bed. "You aren't strong enough to get up yet, and every time you try, you set your recovery back." Looking at the now chuckling Princess, he continued. "We have this same argument almost every 3 or 4 hours. But I'll fix him." And with a wicked grin, the man adjusted the drip on Solo's IV. "Extra sleeping meds. That will keep him still." The insulted Corellian tried to look vulnerable, glancing up to see if he was gaining any sympathy from Leia, but that battle was over almost before it began, as his eyes closed of their own accord and he fell into a healing and restful sleep.

"He never changes, Davey, does he?" Leia smiled and tucked Han's right arm under the covers. Stifling a yawn of her own, she took one last look at the Captain's chart and vital signs, and left the room. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully he'll sleep all night and not give you any more trouble." Nodding, Davey made a few final adjustments and then closed the door behind him as he left the room. He placed the chart in its slot beside the door, noting that the patient would need to be checked again in 3 hours.

Night fell and normal activities resumed on the medical ward. Besides Solo, they had several other patients and Davey and the medical technician on duty were kept busy answering buzzers and taking care of their charges' needs.***********

The next morning was the time set for Zil's first hearing. Though she appeared to be completely and totally mad, she actually retained a bit of sanity and had definite plans for revenge. She had demanded and received a special meal for supper, eating food she knew she was allergic to. Restraining a gleeful smile as the fare had its desired effect and she began vomiting horribly, she feigned debilitating weakness and near unconsciousness, knowing the soft hearted rebel fools would see that she received medical care.

As she let two medical techs help her toward sick bay, she waited until they were in a deserted corridor, and then attacked with a viciousness borne of rage and desperation. Using her elbow to strike the temple of one of her guards, she watched in satisfaction as the woman crumpled to the floor. When the second one reacted slowly, Zil took him out with a hard right to his jaw. She wasted no time with subtleties, but quickly broke both their necks and dragged them into a small storeroom. Searching them, she was angry to discover they did not even have a weapon on them. Apparently someone had been fearful she might subdue them and steal any blasters she found. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself. 'I don't need a weapon to dispose of Solo. I'll enjoy killing him with my bare hands.'

Pulling the comm link from the pocket of the dead woman, she muffled her voice and reported, "Cancel the medical call from the prison block. The prisoner has adequately recovered and needs no treatment." Getting an acknowledgement from someone calling himself "Davey", she smiled a tight, evil smile and settled in to wait. She remained hidden in the storeroom, resting her back against one of the dead technicians, content to wait.

When she judged enough time has passed, she left the storeroom, sneaking out of her hiding place, and he carefully traversingthe remaining passages until she came to a stop just outside of sick bay. Concealing herself easily behind a low counter, she peer carefully in through the open window in amusement as the Princess took her leave of the wounded pilot, savoring the thought of the pain his death would cause the Rebel leader.

Waiting another hour until Davey and the other technician on duty were called away to the opposite end of the hallway; she slipped unnoticed into Solo's room. She stood and watched his chest rising and falling with hypnotic regularity for a few moments, then gave herself a mental shake. Moving quickly to his bed, she looked around and soon spotted what she was looking for. A piece of clear plastic tubing, used to give him oxygen was dangling from a dispenser at the top of his bed. Grasping it firmly in both hands, she moved behind him and placed the tubing around his neck, slowly squeezing and pulling, relishing the sensation of robbing him of his breath.

Solo woke with a start, not knowing what was going on and groggy with the meds administered a short time earlier. He had been in a deep, dreamless sleep one moment and the next he was gagging and choking, gasping for breath. Arms flailing, ignoring the shot of pain the sudden movement caused, his eyes bugging out of his head, he frantically tried to grasp whatever was digging into the sensitive skin of his neck. Failing to gain purchase on the small tubing, and sensing himself beginning to fade from consciousness, he desperately and violently threw his arms backwards. Feeling someone's hands behind him, he dug his fingernails into the skin on their arms and yanked.

Zil had not expected much fight from the Captain. She knew he had to still be weak from his wounds and from the medication he was on. She managed to stifle a cry of surprise at the strength still evident in his grip. Now that her hands had loosened their hold on the tube around his neck, and oxygen began flowing to his brain again, Solo became aware of what was going on, and realizing who it was behind him, started to feel his own rage mount. He was just plain tired of this woman trying to kill him. Gathering his strength which was fueled by adrenalin and fury, he tightened his grasp on her arms and pulled harder. Slowly Zil felt herself being hauled away from Solo's head. Kicking and struggling, she tried to resist, but in spite of his injuries, she was no match for the livid Corellian.

With one last superhuman effort Solo dragged the Dineshian forward and managed to get his right arm around her neck. Grimly he held on, squeezing tighter and tighter, as she kicked and thrashed about, until he felt her finally cease to resist. His rage died as quickly as did his strength when he felt her go limp and collapse across his body. It was only then that Solo felt an excruciating pain in his leg, and realized her struggles and kicking had opened the wound again and it was bleeding freely.

Already weak and lightheaded from the meds and the close brush with death, he tried to roll her off of him in order to reach the call button. He felt himself passing out just as he managed to push her off the bed. The last thing he heard was a sickening crunch. Solo was mercifully unaware that when she fell, her head caught between the lowered rails of his bed, and the weight of her own body wedged her neck more and more tightly between the metal bars, trapping her in the same kind of gruesome death she had meant for the Corellian she had come to hate so much.

It was this unnerving scene that greeted Davey when he entered the room later to check on his favorite patient. Shocked, he stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the blood-soaked bedclothes, a dead woman, with her head at an odd angle under Solo's bed, and a frighteningly still and lifeless appearing patient lying tangled in the sheets with a clear oxygen tube still wrapped around his neck. It was the sound of the heart monitor going off a moment later that shook him out of his trance.

Running to Han, he thumbed on his emergency comm link at the same time, summoning Dr. Azarel to Solo's room. Chaos reigned for a few hours, as the medical team once again tried to stabilize him. Somewhere during the confusion, Davey thought to contact High Command with an update. Rieken quickly summoned Chewbacca, Luke and Leia, telling them only to get the med center and to hurry.

In her haste, knowing the emergency involved Captain Solo, Leia threw on a robe over her night clothes and ran from her quarters without bothering to shut the door. As she ran, she saw her little Meer Cat, Sam, dart out ahead of her. Her irrational thought was that the animal was worried about him too, but she realized that was her shock talking, when she heard Rieken's dog take up the ongoing chase, and saw the cat scurry to safety up a post. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she hurried to sick bay, catching up with Luke and Chewbacca at the entrance.

Leia slowed as she approached the door to Han's room, fearful of what she might see. Tears gathered in her eyes as she saw his lifeless appearing body, surrounded by doctors and technicians and heard the defibrillator charging. "Clear!" Azarel's shout was followed by the sound of the electrical charge. Leia watched in horror as she saw the flat line on the monitor, and heard it accompanied by one long, loud tone. That was the last sound she heard before she fainted. "Get her out of her!" Dr. Azrael shouted, and Chewbacca picked her up, cradling her to his chest and mewling mournfully, and as he carried her out of the room. After a last, sorrowful look at his best friend, Luke followed. ****************

Much later, Leia was wide awake, but wished she could slip back into the peacefulness of unconsciousness, just so she wouldn't have to face reality. She sat next to Luke, sipping a glass of water, as they waited for the news she dreaded to hear. Luke placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they both stood and faced the doctor when he came out through the double doors, shaking his head and refusing to meet her gaze.

"Leia." The doctor looked not just grim, but terribly sad. "I'm so sorry. We did everything we could. But the damage was just too extensive this time. We simply couldn't save him. He died a few minutes ago." He stepped forward, meaning to offer comfort, but she made a small sound of shock, and held her hand out, warding him off. Dr. Azrael shook his head again and left the room. Leia just stood there, unbelieving, before bolting from the room and running blindly into the night. So much had happened to them. They had survived so much together. How could it be true? How would she go on? "Han….." she whimpered, unable to breathe. Han…I need you." ************

_Author's note: Please don't hate me too much. An evil cliffhanger like this is just plain fun, once in awhile. Final chapter is written and will be posted soon. _

_Please review._


	17. Chapter 17 The Dance  Reprise

_**Standard Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. But I have really enjoyed pretending I do for a short while.**_

_**Thank you for the kind reviews and for all the traffic this story received; they are my inspiration to write. I had fun with this story, though it ended up quite differently than I had originally envisioned. I know some were a bit put off by the first chapter and the out of character actions of Han and Leia in their strange dance. However, "The Dance" will come full circle in this chapter and it will all hopefully make sense and you will be able to see how it not only fit into the story, but was necessary in order for everything to end up in its proper place. And yes, this chapter is pure fluff, but it just wrote itself, so what could I do?**_

_**I plan to begin writing in the Star Wars universe again soon. I may dabble in some other fandoms for a bit first, but will never desert my first love. The next Star Wars story will be set later on; after Han and Leia are married (you didn't REALLY think I could kill off my all time favorite character, now did you?). The next one will be called "The Princess and the Pirate" – after all, that is what they are so often referred to by other rebels that it is just begging to be written. I won't begin posting anything, however until complete, or very nearly so.**_

_**Thanks for hanging in there with this story and now please enjoy the final chapter.******* **_

_**ONCE UPON A REBELLION – CHAPTER 17**_

_**The Dance - Reprise**_

A month or so later, Leia walked out of her quarters, strolling quietly through the compound on an unusually warm evening. Wandering around rather aimlessly, she eventually found herself near the Falcon. Listening for a moment and hearing none of the usual telltale signs that anyone was onboard the Falcon; in other words, no banging, no yelling, and no cursing, she settled down on a crate near its boarding ramp to think. Knowing the reason why all was so quiet didn't help her feel better at all. Han had been gone so long it seemed, and she missed him. *********

Leia thought back and remembered Han's reaction when she had run to him in sorrow that evening weeks ago. He had still been recuperating from his fight with Zil and was very weak. When she had found Sam, her Meer Cat lying in a heap near her front door, she had taken him to Dr. Azarel, one last time, even though she had known in her heart of hearts that this time, he wasn't going to make it.

And when she had received the final news of her beloved pet's death, her last remaining vestige of Alderan, she had automatically gone to Han for comfort. She knew on some instinctual level that he understood this kind of grief. She also knew that he had privately fed and taken care of the little guy whenever she was away. He had never admitted to it, but she had found traces of Sam's fur onboard the Falcon, even in his personal quarters. It was one of the things she loved most about the man.

Leia considered her use of that phrase. "Yes," she finally told herself, whispering softly. "God help me, but I love him. I do." She had been aware of this revelation hovering around the edges of her conscious mind for months and she knew exactly when it had crystallized for her. That moment on the return trip, when Han had looked at her, in such pain and once again fighting for her life, but completely lucid.

It had been right after their talk about Aubie Simek's death, when Han had had such doubts about his own self worth. When she had reassured him, her feelings had become painfully clear to her. But she remained afraid of all she was feeling, mostly because she had no way of knowing for sure if Solo felt the same. There were times, she knew, when it seemed he might. And times when he had seemed on the verge of telling her something important, but had held back. And then there had been that unsettling experience when he'd called out to her across the distance of space, when he had thought he was going to die. She could still hear those words in her head. But she just didn't know for sure if he really felt that way, or had simply been reacting to the stress of the moment.

Another heartfelt sigh escaped her lips as she wondered when he would return. And exactly what he was up to. He had been so mysterious the day he'd left, saying only that he had something important he had to see to, and that he'd be back as soon as he could. She was desperately afraid he had gone to pay off Jabba the Hutt. She knew it was unsafe for him to wait much longer to take care of that. She shook her head, fearful for him, as she so often was.

What was she thinking; trying to hold him here at any cost and keeping him tied to the Alliance one way or another? It was too dangerous for him. For that matter, it was damned dangerous for ALL of them who were involved in this Rebellion she had helped start. But she knew he carried more than one death mark, and therefore had a great deal of additional risk. However, she couldn't stop herself from hoping he wasn't gone for good; she prayed he was coming back soon and wished he would come back ready to commit to the Rebellion and to her, permanently.

She knew he hadn't even told Chewbacca where he was going, and had in fact snuck out on his co-pilot, wrangling the use of a small shuttle from Riken. To say that had not pleased Chewie would be the understatement of the century. Taking only Aiken Hugik with him, he had come to see her, given her a quick hug, and a shy, tentative smile. Then before she could stop him, he was gone.

Leia felt uncharacteristically reflective. These past several weeks had been particularly harrowing. Thinking about the two worlds, GIS-IV and Tal-Edonn that had recently thrown in with the Alliance made it seem almost worthwhile. But remembering the sacrifices of those like Aubie Simek, and the recurring danger for all involved, made it hard sometimes to keep her focus. Leia knew this was her life's work and that she would not falter in her commitment. But once in awhile, she felt particularly melancholy. Luke was gone on another training run and Rieken was busy with the plans for their upcoming move to Hoth. She felt totally alone.

Just as Leia was gathering herself for the walk back to Command and willing herself to resume her duties, she was startled to hear something from inside the Falcon. Curious, since she'd been so sure it was empty, she got up and taking a few steps closer, stood and listened for a moment. Cocking her head, she could have sworn she heard a sound like, like…no! It couldn't be.

Hurrying now, she turned and ran lightly up the ramp, knocking on the bulkhead as she entered the dark ship. Getting her bearings, she heard the same curious sound again and saw a soft glow of light coming from the Falcon's lounge. Walking more slowly now, her heart pounding in her chest, she headed down the corridor, wondering just what was going on.

A moment later, she stood framed in the doorway and she understood. As long as she lived, Leia would never forget the tableau that was spread out before her. As she stepped through the opening to the lounge, she spotted Han, sitting on the floor, with a gold and blue Meer Cat on his lap. Grinning like a naughty little boy, he looked up at her. "I named him Aubie. That okay with you?"

"Oh, Han," Leia sank down beside him. "That's where you disappeared to?" She smiled in delight as the little cat left Solo's lap and crawled over to Leia, working his way up her chest to nestle willingly under her chin." Han smiled back, thrilled to have brought her such pleasure. He personally didn't have much use for the critters, but his heart had broken when she had sobbed in his arms after her childhood pet had died.

Getting Rieken's cooperation had been easy and it had been a short hop to a moon in the same star system where they raised them. He'd walked for hours, looking at different types and finally settling on this one. He'd wanted one that reminded her of her lost pet, but wasn't identical. Thus the rather bold blue and gold pattern. Her last one had been a solid brown, with one black paw.

Still smiling, Solo eased up from the floor. "Gotcha something else too, Princess. Pulling a gaily wrapped package from the bench seat where it had been hidden he presented it to her with a flourish. "Last time I gave you something to dress up in, it didn't do you justice. So when I saw this, I couldn't resist. It's perfect for you, 'cause it's beautiful."

Squealing like a little girl, Leia jumped to her feet, thrust the startled kitten at Solo and tore into the package. "Oh Han," she breathed again, wondering if that was what her vocabulary had been reduced to. "It's gorgeous." She held the gown up at arm's length. It was a deep burgundy, with white pearls as trim. Pearls that shimmered in the dim light.

Heartily pleased with himself, Han gave her a little push. "Go on. Try it on. I want to see you in it." Leia hesitated for just a moment. But deciding she didn't care if it wasn't particularly dignified, she ran from the lounge to the 'Fresher unit nearby. While she was gone, Han set the purring kitten in its bed, with food and water close by. Happily, it curled up and went to sleep.

He then leaned over and started some music, a waltz, being played on a fiddle. Ever since their impromptu dance weeks earlier, he had found himself drawn to that particular style of music. Leaning back, he crossed his arms and waited.

A short time later, Leia emerged, looking more beautiful than she ever had, as far as he was concerned. She looked up at him shyly, waiting for his comment. When he said nothing, but just kept staring at her with his smoldering hazel eyes, she lowered her head. "Well, don't you like it?" She twirled around once, dying for him to say something. Anything. Just when she thought he wasn't going to comment, she heard him clear his throat.

"Leia." Han's voice was deep and husky. "C'mere." He held his hand out to her and she glided over to him. "You're beautiful. So beautiful." His arms went around her and he whispered. "May I have this dance, Your Highness?" For once, there was no sarcasm in his voice. Holding her close, he waited until she nodded, and then pulled her into a slow waltz, matching his steps to the beat and rhythm of the music, gently guiding her around the lounge.

Looking up into his eyes, she realized what was playing and smiled contentedly. "So, Solo," she said playfully. "When did you start liking the fiddle?"

"Oh, I don't know," he drawled out, looking down at the stunning woman he held in his arms. "Maybe a few weeks ago. When a certain brazen pirate made me dance with her."

"Made you?" Leia squeaked in mock indignation, pulling slightly away and leaning back to look up at the tall handsome man she was dancing with. "As I recall, it was your idea." Pulling her close again, and resting his chin on top of her head, Han chuckled. "So it was Princess. So it was."

Han felt more satisfied than he ever had, and realized with only a small shock that he was through kidding himself. He loved this woman in his arms. He was finally realizing he couldn't stop himself from loving her, even if he wanted to. Amazingly, the thought didn't scare him like he thought it would. He had no idea what their future held, or if they even had a chance at a future together. But at least they had this moment. This dance. They danced quietly for a few more minutes and then Han was startled to hear Leia softly sing, making up words to the music.

_Once Upon a Rebellion_

_There was a Pirate,_

_And there was a Princess._

_And little time for them to share._

_And the dance they danced,_

_Seemed nothing but a game._

_Once Upon a Rebellion,_

_The hours passed,_

_The weeks went by._

_There were days of separation_

_Times of loneliness and pain._

_And it took time, their heart's to claim._

_Once Upon a Rebellion,_

_Said the Princess to her Pirate._

_No matter where you roam_

_And even if my arms you leave,_

_You'll never be forgotten,_

_For I'll always know your name._

The end.


End file.
